Break The Ice
by magaly cherry
Summary: Misa formula un plan para pasar una noche de completa diversión, mientras que aquel audaz detective vela por su seguridad, todo puede pasar en una noche y el amor no puede callar todos los días. Ataques-Romance-Humor-Lemmon. Disfrútenlo C:
1. Pagando deudas

**Ola! A todos ustedes, gracias por pasar a leer realmente se les agradece y espero no decepcionarlos (aun que en mi parecer este One Shot es bueno) ok ok lo dejare a sus propias opiniones… rayos quería que pensaran lo que yo hahaha no se crean :) **

**Por favor disfrútenlo tanto como yo al escribirlo, tengo que admitir que la pareja L & Misa me encanta y realmente creo que no podre dejar de escribir y leer sobre ellos, por favor a todos los fans de esta hermosa pareja de Death Note apoyen a todos los escritores porque cada vez somos menos los que aun escribimos de ellos, claro en el género Romántico y también que por favor se animen a escribir nuevas historias todas las ideas son bienvenidas C:**

**Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen, pero me gusta usarlos para escribir historias románticas :)**

**Disfrútenlo...**

Déjame romper el Hielo

(Let me Break the Ice)

Realmente había sido un día muy cansado, durante la mañana tuvo que escuchar las ridículas quejas de su novio, claramente la estaba cansando, en toda la tarde tenía que grabar una estúpida película que su bobo ex representante, ósea Matsuda, le había programado para ese día en particular, lo bueno es que ya está muerto… bueno para los ojos del mundo, en ocasiones le gustaba pensar en matar cuando se trataba de gente inútil como él y esperaba que Ryuuzaki no supiera leer mentes porque osino ella iría directito a prisión, pero no importaba lo bobo que podía ser Matsu era un excelente amigo.

Después de un horrible día, lo único que quería era llegar y recostarse en su suave y esponjosa cama como en todas sus noches, pero será que Dios la odia, porque cada vez que de ciaba algo, alguien más se lo arrebataba.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- dijo molesta

-Quería disculparme contigo Misa-Misa, fue mi culpa que terminaras grabando una película que no querías- Matsuda hiso una reverencia –Realmente lo lamento-

-Ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer, así que si no te molesta quiero dormir- un bostezo salió de su boca demostrando su cansancio.

-Lo se Lo sé Misa-Misa, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, sin duda lo cumpliré-

-Dudo que puedas cumplir lo que quiero- bostezo – hasta mañana Matsu- Misa se encontraba en su habitación y estaba a punto de serrar la puerta pero el pie de Matsuda fue más rápido e impidió que serrara -¿Qué quieres?-

-Solo quiero complacer a Misa-Misa, por favor dame una oportunidad, haré lo que sea, lo prometo- la rubia no sabía si era su imaginación pero eso parecía más una declaración, prefirió ignorar eso.

-De acuerdo pensare en algo, ¿Si?-

-Está bien, razónalo con la almohada- dijo mientras sonreía.

-Sí, si buenas noches- Misa pateo el pie de Matsuda para así poder serrar la puerta. Ya estando sola en su habitación sin que nadie la moleste, Misa se dejo caer poco a poco en su cama y espero al que el sueño llegara, cuando la rubia sentía que llegaba al cielo su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¡¿Qué?- contesto furiosa, no podía creer que no la pudieran dejar sola por un minuto.

_-Al parecer hoy no fue un buen día, ¿cierto?- _decía la otra persona entre risas.

-¡Noly!- Misa se levanto de un salto de la cama –No lo puedo creer, no eh sabido nada de ti, ¿ya terminaron tus vacaciones?-

_-Misa que bipolar eres jajajaja y no mis vacaciones aun no terminan es por eso que te llamo- _

-En que te puedo ayudar- decía Misa sin pensar, por un momento se le había olvidado su situación, vivir obligatoriamente en un edificio enorme que en cualquier momento podría perderse, siendo acusada de ser en segundo Kira, lo cual una y mil veces ya había negado, pero al parecer nadie le creía, no era momento de estar ofreciendo su ayuda, pero lo hecho, hecho esta – Dime ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?-

_-Pues mi mayor deseo es revivir los viejos tiempo amiga- _decía con voz sensual.

-Lo siento Noly, pero yo ya no hago esas cosas y menos a mi edad- decía entre risitas.

_-No esas tontita, me refiero a ir a tomar unos cuantos tragos pervertida jajaja- _

-Tú me obligabas a sí que mejor no digas nada porque no soy pervertida – decía Misa indignada – Pero creo que no se va a poder, mejor dejémoslo para otra ocasión-

-_Vamos Misa era juego lo de pervertida, por favor hay que ir, me caso en poco tiempo y sabes lo que significa – _Noly realmente estaba rogando por un poco de atención.

-Adiós diversión – se rio – pero enserio no puedo-

-_Dime porque_- exigió

-Es que…- _Piensa Misa, ¡vamos!- _Mi novio no me deja salir a tomar con amigas - _¡Bingo! _– pensó victoriosa.

_-Pues invítalo- _

-No le gusta beber –_ Oh por dios, me va a crecer la nariz como a pinocho –_

_-Aun no conozco a tu novio y no me cae bien- _Si Misa no se equivocaba Noly parecía que hacia pucheros en su celular -_¿No hay forma de que te escapes?-_

_-Si se pudiera te juro que escaparía de este horrendo lugar- _No, lo siento, el se daría cuenta…- se quedo en silencio un tiempo.

_-¿Misa? ¿Pasa algo?- _

_-¡Matsuda!- _No, no pasa nada Noly, te veré mañana en la filmación de mi nueva película, te mando la dirección después en un mensaje-

-_Ok Misa, ya dijiste no te puedes retractar- _Noly colgó primero.

-_Ahora tengo que pensar en cómo usare mis cartas-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya eran las 12:30 de la tarde y Misa estaba bajando las escaleras después de alistarse durante todo el día, según su vista solo podía ver a Matsuda, Mogi, Ryuuzaki y posiblemente Watari estaría por ahí, la sala estaba completamente en silencio, eso era muy aterrador, también pudo ver a Ryuuzaki sentado en su típica pose y tomando azúcar con café, Mogi revisaba una torre de papeles y el pobre de Matsuda traía el carrito lleno de dulces que tanto pedía el detective.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto Misa

-Light y su padre tuvieron problemas familiares, al parecer la madre de Light cayó enferma esta mañana- Dijo L sin dejar de mirar los monitores y presionar su pulgar contra su labio

-Ah gracias Ryuuzaki…-_¿desde cuándo Ryuuzaki están especifico? El siempre es cortante, da igual- _Misa busco con la mirada a su marioneta para así poder comenzar su plan – ¡ahí está mi querido amigo Matsu!- Misa corrió hasta los sillones y se sentó a un lado del.

-Muy buenos días Misa-Misa- L volteo, era sumamente extraño que esos dos se llevaran tan bien después de la estupidez de Matsuda, según ellos dos mantenían eso en secreto pero no por nada él era el mejor detective del mundo, L vio un ligero color rosa en las mejillas del chico, era obvio que se sintiera atraído por la belleza interna y externa de Misa pero a ella no parecía importarle, la rubia se acercaba cada vez más a Matsuda haciendo que ese color rosa se convirtiera en rojo, eso sí que era interesante y por una extraña razón también se volvía molesto para el detective.

-Adivina que Matsu, estuve pensando en lo que me propusiste anoche y con gusto digo que si- Misa no tomo en cuenta que la sala estaba en total silencio haciendo que todos escucharan su conversación.

-Misa-Misa creo que eso tendrá que esperar- el chico lucia nervioso ya que la mirada de L estaba fijada en él, no quería que se enteraran de sus errores así que prefirió hablar ocultando el significado de sus palabras, igual como lo hacía Misa.

-Pero Matsu eres el único que puede hacerlo, estoy desesperada por eso necesito que vallamos a mi habitación- los dos estaban frente a frente ya no había escapatoria para Matsuda.

-Jejeje… Mi… Misa-Misa dame un momento- dijo rascándose la cabeza, aun que sabía muy bien de lo que Misa Amane estaba hablando, para su mente era muy difícil concentrarse, para él esta conversación podría significar dos cosas muy distintas.

-_¿desde cuándo Misa Amane invita a otra persona que no sea a Light a su habitación? Puedo estar malinterpretando esta conversación, pero por más que busco no encuentro otra explicación, aun que Misa ama a Light ella también tiene necesidades, pero, ¿Por qué Matsuda? – _L con sus manos apretaba con fuerza sus rodillas.

-¿Ryuuzaki estas bien?- L sin darse cuenta tenia a Misa enfrente suyo, pero sintió un hueco en el estomago al ver que ella sujetaba a Matsuda de la mano, por alguna razón L estaba molesto y prefirió voltearse hacia los monitores para así ignorarlos – Ryuuzaki te hice una pregunta- pero no obtuvo respuesta – de acuerdo si vas a ignorarme mejor para mi, vamos Matsu tenemos algo muy importante que hacer – Misa arrastro a Matsuda hasta su habitación.

-N…no puedo creer que tu opinión haya cambiado de la noche a la mañana- dijo Matsuda nervioso, no lo podía evitar, estar solos en su cuarto era demasiada presión.

-Nunca confíes en una celebridad, vamos al baño- dijo a secas.

-¿A…al baño?- Matsuda sentía que un poco de sangre saldría por su nariz.

-Claro ahí no hay cámaras-

-¿Qué hay de los micrófonos?-

-Ryuuzaki los desactivo hace tiempo al ver que siempre me encontraba sola y le pedí privacidad para ensayar mis líneas, es vergonzoso que me escuchen cada vez que me equivocó y más porque Ryuuzaki no se queda callado y me corrige- Misa jalo a Matsuda junto con ella al baño – Ok ya estamos solos, Ryuuzaki me prometió que los baños serian el único lugar en donde no instalarían cámaras ni micrófonos-

-De acuerdo, entonces que puedo hacer por ti Misa-Misa-

-Escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir ok, quiero que sigas mi plan al pie de la letra… quiero salir de aquí- dijo seria.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso Misa-Misa, Ryuuzaki me mataría y además estas bajo sospecha- Matsuda no podía creer que Misa le pidiera eso, si L la escuchaba aumentarían las sospechas de que ella es la segunda Kira.

-No, me refiero a de que quiero salir por una noche con mis amigas, es por eso que necesito tu ayuda – _A cado es estúpido, si quisiera escapar de ese lugar para siempre ni loca le pediría su ayuda- _¿vas a cooperar sí o no?-

-Misa suenas como Ryuuzaki- ella no contesto, no estaba de humor como para pelearse con el – pero si, te ayudare ¿Cuál es el plan?-

-Hoy a las 4:00 p.m. estaré grabando unas cuantas escenas de la película, terminare justamente a las 8:30 de la noche y tengo entendido que Ryuuzaki te dio permiso de retirarte a esa hora, quiero que pases por mí y mis amigas a las 9:00 p.m. en el hotel "Okura Tokio" no llegues tarde – Misa pauso, estaba recargada en el lavamanos, agacho su cabeza y se tomo un tiempo para pensar el siguiente paso de su plan – a continuación nos llevaras a un bar cerca de ahí y podrás retirarte.

-¿A cuál bar? – Matsuda tenía miedo de que ella mencionara el bar que le venía a la mente ya que era el más cerca de ese hotel.

- Es el "Roppongi Minato-ku" – la cara de Matsu se puso pálida, ese bar estaba catalogado como el más salvaje de todos y no era lugar para que una estrella de cine saliera a beber, ese bar se hiso especialmente para que las personas que entraran en el, salieran es estado de completa ebriedad.

-Pe…pero Misa-Misa ese lugar no-

-Tu dijiste que arias cualquier cosa, debes cumplir lo que prometes Matsu- Misa lo miro directamente a los ojos, se podía ver que estaba nervioso ya que algunas gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente.

- Por cierto Misa-Misa si me voy como vas a poder regresar hasta acá, son distancias muy grandes-

-Lo sé, es por eso que ya reserve dos habitaciones en ese Hotel-

-No crees que Ryuuzaki se dará cuenta-

-No porque lo hice al nombre de mi amiga Noly – una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Y si es así… ¿Por qué me necesitas?- Matsuda tenía muchas dudas.

-Es cierto aun no te explico eso- suspiro- Cuando salgas quiero que robes un auto, el que tú quieras-

-¿Cómo voy hacer eso?-

-No lo sé eres policía averígualo, pero ten cuidado de que Ryuuzaki no se entere ok-

-Esto no tiene sentido Misa- dijo sin ganas el policía, no quiera arriesgar tanto su pellejo y mas porque L parecía molesto con él hace un minuto.

-Te lo explicare con más calma ok- Misa se rasco la cabeza, al parecer estaba desesperada – Saldrás de trabajar, caminaras muy, muy lejos y robaras un auto, de ahí pasaras por nosotras y nos llevaras el bar, te preguntaras ¿Por qué robar el carro? Muy sencillo, Ryuuzaki no sospechara tanto, tal vez lo haga cuando vea que no llego y la coincidencia de que tu saliste temprano y tampoco desechara la idea de que estamos tu y yo solos en el baño, pero lo importante es ganar tiempo, ya estando en el bar estacionaras el auto cerca y te marcharas a pie-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Entiéndelo es necesario, si ese auto es robado y pasan a recogernos con él, ¿que pensaran los policías al escuchar el testimonio de los testigos?-

-Sera…- Matsuda estaba en blanco.

-Todos deducirán que nos forzaron o nos invitaron a ir con ellos-

-Entiendo y al encontrar el auto en aquel bar no dudaran que fueron delincuentes-

-Exacto, es por eso que escogí ese bar- suspiro – quedarnos a dormir en ese hotel tiene sus ventajas de la cuartada-

-Sí creo que lo comprendo… si la policía llega antes y las encuentran en el bar ustedes dirán que las invitaron a beber y no se pudieron negar-

-Perfecto ya estas entendiendo, y si nos quedamos a dormir en el hotel diré que estábamos muy cansadas y nos fuimos a descansar en el hotel donde se hospedaba mi amiga Noly. Si Ryuuzaki se entera llegara a la misma conclusión, tal vez un poco mas elaborada pero creo que será la misma y si no lo es y me llega a descubrir yo seré la única culpable – Misa toco la perilla de la puerta, lista para salir – No olvides usar guantes-

Continuara…

**Ola! Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta corta historia, realmente solo son 2 así que espero que hayan disfrutado de este.**

**La canción con la que me base es la de "Break the ice" de Britney Spears por la escena del bar pero como mejor lo dividí en 2 capítulos, así se va a llamar la historia.**

**Gracias por leer y por favor dejen sus comentarios C:**

**Bye besooos!**


	2. Sombrillas y Pitillos

**Ola! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta corta historia C:**

**Death Note no me pertenece pero uso a sus personajes para crear diversas historias con ellos.**

**Disfrútenlo tanto como yo al escribirlo C: Nos vemos abajo :3**

Capitulo 2:

Déjame romper del hielo

(Let me Break the Ice)

Tenía que recordar cada paso, cada silaba que había salido de su boca, cada palabra era confusa en ese momento, tenía muchos nervios, con un solo error de parte suya significaba el final del plan, un plan que aun era confuso, será que Misa no quería ser reprendida sola o es que el plan fue hecho para que el no fuera afectado con cualquier resultado, pero hay algo que no encaja, porque Ryuuzaki seria afectado si Misa-Misa salía durante la noche, L ya tenía la teoría de que Kira controlaba a Light y a Misa… también algo no encajaba porque si deja salir a Light, el viene y se va cuando quiere, pero, ¿Por qué Misa no?, se protege con eso o la protege a ella y si es así… ¿Por qué?.

-8:20 Matsuda ya puedes irte- L sonaba molesto, acaso hiso algo para molestarlo o el siempre seria así con él.

-S...si gracias Ryuuzaki, pero aun faltan 10 minutos- decía avergonzado.

-8:20 Matsuda ya puedes irte- recalco L con el mismo tono molesto en su voz, por alguna razón estaba de mal humor, con tan solo mirar a Matsuda era suficiente para desear patearlo, incluso con tanta fuerza como para matarlo. Ver a Misa y al policía salir del baño juntos con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros fue suficiente para que L lanzara su taza de café a la pantalla provocando que esta se rompiera en mil pedazos. Podía ver la impresión en el rostro de Mogi, pero decidió ignorarlo y comunicarle a Watari que necesitaban otra pantalla plana.

-Ya entendí Ryuuzaki, tomare mis cosas y con su permiso- hiso una pequeña reverencia y se marcho.

-Buen trabajo Matsuda- así se despidió Mogi de pobre policía que estaba siendo odiado por el mismo L.

Matsuda corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que solo se alcanzara a ver en miniatura el edificio donde trabajaba, fue ahí cuando decidió buscar el auto que robaría, el sabía muy bien que Misa-Misa nunca lo querría como él a ella pero se sentía bien ayudándola tan siquiera un poco. Camino unas cuantas calles más y pudo ver el auto perfecto para así poder llevar a cabo el plan de Misa, era una chatarra, la carrocería estaba oxidada y rayada con pintura en espray, no tenía la defensa y el parabrisas estaba cuarteado, era perfecto para incriminar a un vándalo, tal vez estaba cometiendo delito al robar el carro, es decir la chatarra, pero con su acto ayudaría a encarcelar a un posible ladrón o a un violador, incluso a un asesino. Ayudar a Misa podría ser una brillante idea. Matsuda se acerco a la carcacha asegurándose de que nadie lo veía, se coloco unos lentes oscuros que cubrían casi toda su cara, se puso los guantes para si no dejar ninguna huella digital con la cual lo podrían incriminar y se quito el saco para colocarse una chaqueta de cuero, la apariencia también tenía mucho que ver, debían ser muy cuidadosos, si dejaban alguna laguna L no tardaría en encontrarla.

La calle en donde se encontraba el auto estaba desolada, no parecía que hubiera alguien por ahí, un pequeño parque se dejaba ver a la derecha pero se podría confundir con un basurero, entre los edificios abandonados, se notaban callejones llenos de basura y temía que hubiera algún cuerpo abandonado ahí. La mente de Matsuda estaba jugando con él, así que se dio prisa en abrir la carcacha con una ganzúa, ya dentro junto dos cables para así echar andar el carro, revisó que no hubiera nadie adentro y al notar que estaba vacío, piso el pedal y fue en dirección al hotel "Okura Tokio"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Y acción!- Esa era la última toma que iban hacer esa noche, ya los actores pedían salir porque tanto trabajo los traía exhaustos, la escena era sobre Misa y Hideki, el escenario marcaba una atmosfera romántica entre los dos, pero Misa no pensaba lo mismo ya que desde que conoció en persona al estúpido de Hideki lo aborreció en ese mismo instante, es por eso que siempre evito esa escena, el momento en el que tenía que besarlo.

-Señor director no puedo hacerlo-

-¡Y ahora que! vamos Misa es la ultima toma, hazlo y ya- decía el director desde su silla

-_Vamos Misa piensa- _Es que tengo novio, por eso no puedo besarlo –_Es lo mejor que se me ocurrió-_

-Eso no me importa por favor bésalo de una vez-

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Misa ignorando al Director, por un momento había olvidado que Matsuda la recogería a las 9:00 p.m. afuera del Hotel junto con Noly.

-Son las 8:25 p.m. Misa-san- decía su maquillista que fue para ponerle otra base de polvo.

-Rayos, no creí que fuera tan tarde- se quejo.

-¿Tiene que ir algún lado Misa-san?- volvió hablar la maquillista.

-No, no Ayano solo que no quería retrasar la grabación y tomar el tiempo de los demás- la rubia le dio una sonrisa a su amiga y esta se marcho, disculpándose por su intromisión.

-De acuerdo, todos listos y… ¡Acción!- marco el director…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Misa por aquí!- decía Noly levantando su mano para que Misa no la confundiera. Noly era amiga suya desde la infancia, siempre traía su pelo suelto, el castaño de su cabello era lacio, por alguna razón Noly llevaba puesta una gabardina que le cubría de los hombros a las rodillas.

-Hola… ¿porque estas vestida así?- pregunto Misa confundida.

-Es un momento te lo digo, antes quiero presentarte a un amiga mía- decía Noly mientras se dejaba ver una figura parada atrás de ella. Era una muchacha entre 18 o 19 años de edad su cabellos era corto y usaba una raras gafas, sin mencionar que estaba llenita, claro para los ojos de Misa, pero había algo que llamo su atención, ella también usaba una gabardina parecida a la de Noly.

-Mucho gusto soy Misa Amane… ¿No nos hemos visto antes? Me eres muy familiar-

-Hola Misa soy Kioko y si ya nos habíamos visto, hace unos meses fuiste a mi universidad- ella hiso una reverencia- te pedí un autógrafo en esa ocasión-

-Oh si ya te recuerdo, fue cuando mi representante me saco de mala gana de ahí- _y el día en el que Ryuuzaki me secuestro con excusa de ser sospechosa del segundo Kira-_

-Perdón de que pregunte pero…- las mejillas de Kioko se pusieron de color rosa, al parecer estaba avergonzada - ¿Hydeki Ryuga si encontró a quien te toco el trasero?-

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto Noly- Te dejo por unos meses y ya te están tocando, no, no, no en mi ausencia… pero, ¿qué hacia el famoso actor Hydeki Ryuga en la universidad?

-Tranquila no fue algo tan serio- Misa volteo a ver a Kioko, por alguna razón sintió un escalofrió al saber que ella recordaba a Ryuuzaki – y no era el famoso actor, era solo un fan mío- la rubia no quería más preguntas así que mejor dio una respuesta común, considerando su profesión.

- y dime Kioko, ¿cómo es que aun recuerdas al tal Hydeki?-

-Es que…- ella se puso roja, parecía que si sangre hervía por dentro- Era un muchacho interesante-

-¿Interesante? No me digas que así les dices a los chicos que te gustan-

-No digo que me guste… solo es que…- Kioko no encontraba las palabras exactas y su mente termino traicionándola – me enamore completamente de Hydeki a primera vista-

- ¿Qué tu qué?- Misa no podía creer lo que sus oídos le decían, como alguien podría enamorarse de Ryuuzaki a primera vista, tal vez conociéndolo uno se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero nunca a primera vista, Ryuuzaki era sumamente inteligente, confiable, fiel, hábil con todo lo que tocaba y hacia, si no fuera por su descuidada apariencia seria el chico perfecto, igual que Light… aun que pensándolo bien Ryuuzaki no era feo y tampoco tan desagradable como ella decía, ¿será que ya se estaba volviendo loca al pensar que Ryuuzaki era incluso mejor que Light?.

-Lástima que dejo de asistir a la Universidad y ya no lo volví a ver, daría todo por volver a ver su pálida piel, su encorvada figura y ese cabello despeinado que tanto resaltaba –

-Creo que alguien se esta excitando- decía entre risas Noly

-Podemos dejar de hablar de el por favor- Misa sonaba molesta, no le gustaba que hablaran así de Ryuuzaki, era su amigo y ella lo defendería si fuera necesario.

-Ok, bien dicho Misa- dijo la castaña- ahora quiero hablarte de una ligera apuesta que queremos hacer Kioko y yo, ¿te interesa?-

-¿De qué se trata? –

-Ya que iremos a un bar, muy popular y lleno de chicos atrevidos y guapos , deseo juagar un pequeño juego con ustedes – dijo quitándose la gabardina y dejando ver un vestido rojo ajustado a toda su figura – el objetivo será… conseguir más tragos gratis- Kioko también se descubrió y se podía ver una vestido no tan ajustado completamente azul, le quedaba muy bien.

-Estoy dispuesta a jugar- dijo Kioko

-Lo siento no vengo vestida para la ocasión –_ si Kioko y Noly van enserio me puedo meter en más problemas, esto se puede salir de control y no me quiero imaginar lo que me ira a decir Light, no me ama pero bien que le gusta regañarme–_

_-_No te preocupes Misa, traje algo especial mente para ti- Noly le mostro un vestido negro con detalles rosa fiusha desmangado, era ajustado en la parte de arriba (en al busto y el abdomen) y en la parte de abajo estaba suelto para mejor movilidad –Y las zapatillas negras que traes ahorita te servirán muy bien, en ese restaurante podrás cambiarte- Noly señalaba un establecimiento al otro lado de la calle.

-Dime qué hora es- algo dentro de Misa decía que no era buena idea cambiar sus planes originales con sus amigas.

-Faltan diez para las nueve en punto, así que mejor apúrate- Noly daba pequeños empujones a Misa para que comenzara a caminar- toma mi bolsa de mano, ahí tengo más maquillaje por si quieres-

Misa fue a cambiarse, con suerte el escote del vestido no era tan grande y el largo era perfecto justo arriba de las rodillas, tardo 4 minutos en ponerse el vestido y las zapatillas a la perfección, solo faltaba retocar su maquillaje, coloco una base, pinto sus labios con un rojo fresa y al final pinto sus ojos, esto hacia que esas dos gemas resaltaran aun mas, era imposible que le ganaran a Misa con esa vestimenta.

Al salir Misa del restaurante pudo ver que sus amigas conversaban con alguien que estaba dentro de una carcacha, porque a eso no se le podía llamar carro, se acerco temiendo lo peor, sería muy irónico que su plan se volviera realidad y que unos tipos se las llevaran a la fuerza, sus dos amigas tenían puesto de nuevo su gabardina así que eso no era buena señal.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Misa directamente a sus amigas.

-Ese muchacho dice que viene por nosotras, dice que tú lo mandaste- respondió Noly.

-¿Yo?- Misa volteo y vio al bobo de Matsuda vestido completamente como un vándalo, eso era genial para la situación en la que estaban, Misa ya le había comentado a Noly sobre el plan y ella acepto con gusto, pero nunca le dijo la descripción de Matsuda, además el tiene prohibido dar su nombre – Es mi amigo Takano, así que no teman y suban al auto-

-Misa, no te preocupes Kioko también sabe sobre el plan así que no es necesario mentir frente a ella- susurro Noly.

-Es bueno saberlo, pero si alguien nos escucha quiero que sepan el nombre "verdadero" de mi amigo- Misa también susurro no quería dejar cabos sueltos y mas porque la calle de ese hotel era muy transitada por esas horas, así que cualquiera las podría escuchar.

-¿Donde dejaste tu ropa Misa?- pregunto Kioko.

-Está en la misma bolsa que me dio Noly con el vestido- Misa levanto la bolsa que estaba cargando en ese momento, las tres se subieron las auto que conducía Matsuda e iban rumbo al bar- entonces explíquenme las reglas del juego-

-De acuerdo- Comenzó Noly – Todos los tragos vienen acompañados de pequeñas sombrillas y pitillos, así que tienes que guardarlas para comprobar cuántos tragos te invitaron, cada bebida que obtengas la tienes que beber hasta el fondo, osino no cuenta y sé que en estos casos Misa es muy honesta, una cosa más… no importa lo que hagas para conseguirlas- Noly dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro dando entender que no había reglas en ese aspecto- Quien obtenga más pitillo y sombrillas gana-

-¿Qué ganaremos?- pregunto Misa curiosa.

-Las dos perdedoras tendrán que invitar a la ganadora a ir de compras- respondió Kioko.

-¿Cuánto se gasta?- volvió a preguntar Misa.

-Hasta que la ganadora se canse de comprar- aun Noly estaba sonriendo.

-Bueno chicas será divertido ir de compras con su dinero- presumió Misa, estaba segura de que podría ganar, pero no entendía como sus amigas se arriesgaban a jugar eso con ella – Pero no será injusto ya que soy una estrella de cine- Misa no quería ganar sino jugaba justamente, era parte de su personalidad.

-No te preocupes Misa, el bar que visitaremos es famoso por la cantidad de ebrios que hay ahí, es por eso que será muy difícil que te reconozcan y si eso pasa, será mucho más excitante ganarte, nosotras tenemos nuestras técnicas- respondió la castaña orgullosa de sí misma.

-Llegamos señoritas, es hora de que me pille de aquí- dijo Matsuda deteniéndose justo antes de la entrada del bar – que se diviertan… y Misa-Misa por favor ten mucho cuidado-

-Lo tendré, no te preocupes por eso, aun así estoy con mis amigas nada malo puede pasar- La primera en bajar del auto fue Kioko ya que ella se sentó en la parte del copiloto y Misa quedo al lado izquierdo de los asientos de atrás, así que Noly bajo antes que ella. Ya las tres fuera del auto, Matsuda acelero para buscar estacionamiento no muy lejos de ahí. Las chicas esperaron a que unos cuantos chicos entraran para así poder proteger su cuartada, ya adentro tenían que pasar un pasillo y al fondo de este estaba una puerta que daba acceso al bar, antes de abrir la puerta y entrar, las tres se detuvieron, se podía escuchar la música que estaba a todo volumen, el olor a cigarrillos y alcohol, sin duda las esperaba una gran noche.

-Ok chicas que gane la mejor- Dijo Misa dando giro a la perilla.

Continuara…

**Ola! Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo, lo sé, lo sé dije que serian solo 2 capítulos pero la historia al parecer es más larga de lo que pensé y no quiero que le falte nada, el siguiente capítulo es sobre la apuesta de las sombrilla y los pitillos, ¿Cómo le irá a las chicas? ¿El plan de Misa si funciono? ¿L ya quedo fuera de la historia? ¿Las chicas están a salvo en ese bar? Por favor comenten, dejen muchos Review para saber sus opiniones :)**

**Un dato curioso de la historia, el hotel y el bar que aparecen en esta historia realmente existen en Japón, el bar realmente es descrito de esta manera y el Hotel en el cual se hospedaron es de 5 estrellas, jejeje al parecer no hice tan mal mi tarea de buscar.**

**Tengo planeado que esta historia sea de 4 capítulos, espero que sean de su agrado, cuídense y no olviden comentar C:**

**Bye besooos!**


	3. Nueva evidencia

**Ola! A todos gracias por seguir leyendo esta corta historia que estoy haciendo de una de mis parejas favoritas (si no es que ya se volvió mi favorita jejeje) L & Misa hacen historia y por eso tengo que escribir de ellos cada vez que puedo jejeje.**

**De nuevo gracias y por favor comenten, así mejórale y escribiré mas de acuerdo a lo que a ustedes les gusta C:**

**Death Note no me pertenece pero decearia que sí, porque así L no moriría y quedaría junto con Misa jajajajaja.**

**Disfrútenlo tanto como yo al escribirlo, nos vemos abajo :3**

Déjame romper el hielo

(Let me break the ice)

Solo estar ahí parada durante poco tiempo ya le estaba hartando, le parecía que la música era extremadamente ruidosa, el olor era insoportable, pero la recompensa era enorme, recibir un día entero de compras gratis y tendría la satisfacción de que el gran Ryuuzaki no sabría donde estaba, asi que no arruinaría su noche.

-Misa hay que entrar ahora, me hago vieja – bromeo Noly.

-Ah sí claro- Misa sin querer se había quedado atrapada en sus pensamientos sin tomar en cuenta que sus acompañantes esperaban ansiosas que ella abriera la puerta.

-Es el momento de la verdad- Kioko se quito la gabardina negra que llevaba puesta cuando Misa abrió la puerta dejando ver su cuerpo a la multitud que estaba de otro lado.

A simple vista no había mucho de que emocionarse de ese lugar, era como cualquier otro, con excepción de que el ambiente se sentía pesado por la cantidad de ebrios, las chicas pasaron entre las mesas y se dirigieron a la barra donde un muchacho extremadamente apuesto las atendió, el no dejaba ver ningún signo de ebriedad, es por eso que Misa no lo miraba directamente a la cara, si el descubría que era la famosa actriz y modelo Misa Amane su noche, junto con su plan acabarían.

-No se preocupe señorita, al estar detrás de la barra no puedo hacerle nada- dijo muy amable el muchacho que atendía el bar, al parecer noto la actitud evasiva de Misa.

-Eso espero- dijo Noly con tono de amenaza.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué les sirvo?- pregunto.

-Nada, realmente buscamos victimas- Decía coquetamente Kioko, ella quería que el primero en invitarle un trago fuera el joven detrás de la barra.

-Lo lamente señorita no soy tan tonto en regalar mi dinero a un posible amor que no existiría ni en miles de años-

-Nombre y edad muchacho- Noly no iba con rodeos, sin duda le intereso ese joven.

-soy Kato Yamamoto mucho gusto y tengo 25 años de edad, si no les molesta señoritas ¿Qué van a tomar?- el joven nunca dejo de sonreír.

-Soy Noly y ella es Kioko, estamos muy interesadas en ti, así que ten mucho cuidado porque tu no podrás hacer nada atrás de la barra… pero nosotras si- ella le guiño un ojo - ah y la amargada que está a mi lado es Misa Matsumoto- Noly señalo a la rubia y esta solamente sonrió.

En ese momento ya se estaba arrepintiendo, lo único que quería Misa era terminar de una vez por todas la apuesta e irse al hotel, ya escuchaba los gritos de Light si llegaba a saber que estaba en un bar, su novio llegaba a ser demasiado sobreprotector y eso si que era molesto.

Hoy si que Misa Amane estaba en las nubes, ni se dio cuenta cuando sus amigas dejaron de hablar con Kato y se marcharon a conseguir las sombrillas y pillitos de las bebidas gratis.

-Rayos, me van a ganar- Misa frunció el seño.

-Aquí tienes- Kato le dio a Misa una bebida con una pequeña sombrilla en ella – es cortesía de la casa- él le brindo una sonrisa muy sincera – Noly me conto de la apuesta-

-Gracias, eres muy amable- Misa le dio una sonrisa tierna.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el centro de investigación sobre el caso Kira se encontraba solamente un detective frente a los monitores que mostraban información sobre dicho caso, en una de las pantallas frente a el apareció una W que indicaba que Watari su mayordomo/tutor le hablaba desde otra habitación.

-Joven Ryuuzaki, el señor Yagami ha informado que no podrán venir durante dos días, su esposa estaba grave y será llevada a cirugía-

-Gracias Watari, envía una corona de flores como regalo- dijo L con su mismo tono serio.

-De acuerdo L-

La llamada se cortó, L siguió trabajando pero al ver que el reloj marcaba las 9:55 p.m. no pudo evitar preguntarse el paradero de Misa, su trabajo estaba lejos del edificio pero cuanto mucho solo podía tardar 40 minutos en llegar, algo pasaba y la curiosidad de L no lo podía dejar esperar a que la rubia llegara.

-Watari, puedes decirme a qué hora salía Misa de su trabajo- L era impaciente y más cuando se trataba de ella.

-Según el horario, la señorita Misa salía a las 8:30 p.m. Ryuuzaki –

-_¿8:30? Aun si el chofer de Misa tardara 40 minutos por el tráfico aun hay mucho tiempo no justificado, ¿La filmación se demoro? No, di órdenes específicas al director que se comunicara conmigo si algo así ocurría, es mejor que le llame –_ L intento comunicarse al celular de Misa, pero ninguno de los tres móviles contesto- _no responde, esto no está bien – _Watari comunícame con el chofer de Misa-

_-_Si L- el detective espero paciente mientras ponía terrones de azúcar a su te, si él seguía bebiendo café diariamente se volvería loco por tanta cafeína en su sistema– ya está en la línea Ryuuzaki-

_-Hola, ¿Quién habla?- _decía un hombre, al parecer sonaba nervioso.

-Señor Fujiwara, ¿llevo a Misa Amane al lugar donde le fue ordenado?- L hablaba con un tono serio pero si Watari que aun se encontraba escuchando la conversación por el monitor no lo conociera juraría que estaba molesto – responda por favor- dijo al no obtener respuesta.

-Misa Amane nunca llego a la limosina- el corazón de L comenzó a latir muy rápido, sus dedos se prensaron en sus rodillas, su cuerpo se encontraba rígido y no podía encontrar las palabras que necesitaba- fui a buscarla pero las personas que estaban ahí me dijeron que ya se había ido, las calles son muy oscuras por aquí, temo que le paso algo- Ryuuzaki dejo caer la cuchara que traía en la mano de la impresión

L prefirió cortar la llamada no podía seguir escuchando, no podía ni imaginar en los peligros que Misa corría estando sola en las calles, un silencio se adentro a la habitación, pero fue Watari quien decidió romperlo.

-Es mejor que se calme joven Ryuuzaki, es muy peligroso que su corazón sufra aceleraciones muy altas – gracias a Watari los ritmos cardiacos de él y de L podían ser reflejados en una pantalla de la habitación – la señorita Amane estará bien- intento tranquilizarlo.

-Prepara la limosina Watari- L no podía perder más tiempo, necesitaba saber donde estaba Misa, por su propio bienestar y el de su mayordomo, pero por dentro sentía que la seguridad de la rubia era más importante que la de ellos dos juntos.

-Estará en un minuto- el anciano estaba de acuerdo de que tenían que buscar a Misa, pero por primera vez L mostraba una faceta más humana al preocuparse por la joven actriz eso sin duda lo hacía muy feliz, no solo porque la joven tendría a alguien a su lado cuando necesitara, sino que también podía notar sentimientos profundos por parte de Ryuuzaki, era algo que nunca se hubiera esperado del detective pero gracias a una angelical chica que había llegado a el por causa del destino, todo esto era posible.

Ya dentro de la limosina polarizada Watari acelero hasta donde se encontraba la plaza donde se estaban filmando las escenas de la nueva película de Misa, el lugar estaba vacío solo se podía apreciar la escenografía que aun no había sido recogida.

-¿logras ver algo Watari?- pregunto L sentado en la parte trasera del automóvil.

-Nada importante, joven Ryuuzaki- el anciano rodio el lugar buscando señal de la rubia o de alguna otra persona que podría brindarle información, fue cuando vio a una muchacha con un pequeño chaleco, cabello recogido y tenia ciertos artículos de belleza en las manos – Joven Ryuuzaki tal vez esto sea importante-

-¿Qué es Watari?- el anciano juro haber visto a su hijo por el retrovisor dar un pequeño brinco en el asiento, cada acto que hacia L por Misa valían más que toda su fortuna, realmente Watari estaba feliz.

-La señorita del chaleco, según mi investigación es Ayano Kimura, es la maquillista de la señorita Misa- Watari espero respuesta por parte de L pero no recibió ninguna, solo podía ver al detective meter su dedo pulgar a la boca y estar sentado en su forma tan peculiar de hacerlo- ¿Quiere que baje y pregunte?-

-No Watari, no veo peligro en bajar yo mismo a preguntar, de todas maneras tengo que escucharla personalmente- el anciano estaciono la limosina no muy lejos de la joven, esperaron unos minutos a que la muchacha quedara completamente sola para interrogarla en privado- Ya es hora- L bajo del auto y se aproximo a la muchacha, camino lentamente esperando que supiera algo sobre el paradero de Misa – Buenas noches- Ryuuzaki saludo, tenía que dar una buena primera impresión para que Ayano no desconfiara de él.

-Muy buenas noches, ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?- ella sonrió, pero L noto que ese gesto fue falso, todo en ella fue falso, su mirada, la sonrisa, hasta su tono de voz, L comenzaba a preocuparse de que Misa estuviera al cuidado de esa persona.

-Estoy buscando a Misa Amane- era mejor terminar con eso rápido.

-¿A Misa-san? No, ella ya se fue hace tiempo-

-Sabes a donde se fue o por donde- L ya quería respuestas.

-Disculpa ¿tu quien eres?, no creo que a Misa-san le guste que este brindando información de ella a fans desesperados- al parecer la personalidad real de la chica se estaba mostrando.

-Limítate a contestar, por favor- L no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo, mientras ellos hablaban Misa podía estar en complicaciones.

-Lo lamento, ven cuando Misa-san esté presente y así podrás hablar con ella, claro si es que ella quiere hablar con alguien como… tu- ella sí que estaba pasando los límites de la tolerancia de L, no darle información de la rubia era tolerable pero burlarse de él y en su propia cara eso si que no se lo permitiría.

-Tiene razón, es mejor que me vaya, podría decirle a Misa que su novio vino a buscarla, ah también dígale que no pude asistir a la cita de esta noche porque alguien no quiso decirme por donde se había ido- la victoria era suya Maquillista:1… L:1 – ya que no hay nada más que decir, es mejor que vaya al departamento que comparto con ella – Maquillista:1…L:2.

-_¿Novio? ¿El? ¿Ese zombi? Sabía que Misa-san tenía gustos raros pero no pensé que también en hombres… un momento ¿es por eso que Misa-san estuvo tan rara hoy? –_hay algo que no entiendo, si viven juntos y tenían una cita para hoy ¿Por qué preguntas su paradero?-

-Le prometí a Misa que pasaría por ella- señalo la limosina que estaba atrás de el- pero eh salido tarde del trabajo así que creo que se desespero y se fue sola, me preocupa a donde ya que es tarde-

-_¿Es rico? Bueno eso justifica su excentricidad, ahora todo tiene sentido…"No puedo besarlo es que tengo novio"… "¿Qué hora es?" es por eso que Misa quería salir a tiempo y no besar a Hydeki, ya que tenía una cita con este sujeto y como la iba a venir a recoger no quería que la viera mientras besaba a otro hombre…wooow Misa-san es genial- _¡espera!hubo un pequeño mal entendido- Ryuuzaki sonrió en sus adentros, L ya había comenzado a caminar hacia la limosina pero al escuchar esas palabras supo que había ganado y decidió voltear.

-¿ocurre algo?- se hiso el desentendido.

-Me eh equivocado, ya que lo menciona Misa-san hace pequeños comentarios de su novio, claro muy disimuladamente pero es un honor tenerlo enfrente mío- hiso una reverencia- y por favor no se enoje cuando Misa-san bese a otros actores, son partes de las escenas, se lo menciono porque el día de hoy Misa-san se negaba a besar a Hydeki Ryuga-

-Y… ¿lo beso?- el hecho de que Misa, otro hombre y la palabra beso estén en la misma oración no le gustaba para nada, eso era insoportable.

-S…si, por favor no se enfade- Ayano noto el tono serio de Ryuuzaki.

-Claro que no lo haré- apretó los puños, pero hablo claramente- es parte de su trabajo… volviendo al tema del paradero de Misa-

-Ah es cierto, bueno terminamos un poquito más tarde la grabación por dicho accidente del beso jejeje, cuando todo acabo Misa-san se fue, al principio no me preocupe al ver a Misa-san caminar derecho por esta calle, pero después su chofer llego preguntando por ella y fue cuando entre en pánico- la chica agacho la cabeza – seguí el mismo camino que vi que ella recorrió…pero al llegar- Ayano comenzó a llorar, el corazón de L estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto – la vi en frente de un hotel cinco estrellas… pero ella…pero ella se subió a un auto que nunca había visto, parecía de un delincuente, no sé, tal vez la obligaron a subir ya que Misa-san nunca entraría a un auto que no conoce- su llanto se hiso mas fuerte- por favor encuéntrala no quiero que ella esté en peligro y menos sabiendo que pude haberlo evitado, si no me hubiera convencido de que ese tipo podía ser su novio, nada de esto habría pasado-

-¿El tipo de auto se aproximo peligrosamente a ella como para hacerte pensar que podría ser su novio?- L cerro con mas fuerzas sus manos, parecía que en cualquier momento comenzarían a sangrar.

-No, el no salió del auto- comento secándose sus lagrimas.

-¿Había otra persona con ellos?-

-No alcance a ver muy bien, estaba muy lejos lo único que logre identificar fue a Misa y creo haber visto a alguien subirse después de ella, llevaba una especie de gabardina negra… ahora todo es tan confuso-

- Tienes que hacer memoria… ¿era hombre o mujer?-

-¿Eso es importante?-

-Completamente- _Si es una mujer podría ser una amiga de ella, la novia del conductor o en el peor de los casos otra muchacha que también fue obligada a entrar al auto, pero si es hombre las cosas se ven más mal que bien, podría ser otro secuestrador o unos tipos que le ofrecieron llevarla pero no puedo saber con qué propósitos- _

-Pues una mujer nunca anda con gabardina y menos afuera de un hotel cinco estrellas no es la típica vestimenta de la gente rica, así que puedo jurar de que era un hombre de cabello castaño- L dio media vuelta y salió de ahí sin darle gracias a la señorita, subió a la limosina y le pidió a Watari que lo llevara al Hotel cinco estrellas más cerca de ahí.

-Ya llegamos joven Ryuuzaki, el hotel "Okura Tokio"- dijo Watari

-Quiero las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad-

-Lo lamento L pero este hotel no tiene cámaras de seguridad, tienen una política sobre la confianza de sus clientes así que no hay cámaras adentro ni afuera-

-_esto está demasiado organizado para unos simples secuestradores, será que ¿todo esto ya había sido planeado? ¿Misa sabia sobre ello? O ¿fue engañada para así poder llevársela? Hay tantas opciones que es difícil dar a la correcta, por el momento, estoy a ciegas-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Misa veía como sus amigas pasaban mesa por mesa buscando tragos gratis, al parecer no les iba tan mal pero lo malo es que estaban completamente ebrias Noly mas que Kioko, al parecer no controlaban muy bien el alcohol y los hombres a su alrededor lo notaron porque al darles alcohol tenían la oportunidad de tocarlas cuantos ellos quisieran, Misa incluso tuvo que pararse varias veces a retirarlas, antes de empezar a bailar como pirujas.

-¿Quiiieres… un…un u trago amorsiiito?- pregunto un hombre completamente ebrio hacia Misa, ella no tenia que negar que su belleza resaltaba en ese lugar ya que muchos hombre se habían parado a invitarle copas sin que ella se los pidiera, pero para no terminar como sus amigas aceptaba sus propuestas pero no se tomaba la copa enseguida sino que la guardaba para después, era una buena técnica que le habían enseñado.

-Si muchas gracias- Misa siempre sonreía para así conseguir incluso hasta 2 copas extras.

-Canti..nerooo… ponlo a mii cuenta… también todooo lo que pida…la jovencitaa- el señor beso a Misa en la mejilla y se retiro tambaleándose por el lugar.

-Que atrevido- le comento a Kato.

-Mira el lado positivo Misa ya tienes barra libre, cuando despierte mañana no sabrá ni a quien vio en este lugar- se rio al final.

-Al parecer lo conoces-

-Es un cliente distinguido y amigo de mi jefe, es sumamente rico así que no te preocupes en pedir todo el bar, el lo pagara sin dudarlo solo ten cuidado le gusta aprovecharse de colegialas como tu-

-En primera no soy cojegiala ya soy mayor de edad para tu información y segunda qué asco- se tomo toda la copa de shochu (bebida alcohólica japonesa muy fuerte, la más fuerte de todas ahí en Japón) – hablando de asco… ¿Qué es esto que me serviste? ¿No es mejor el Sake?-

-Es Shochu, no es fuerte, incluso más bajo que el Sake, eso ayudara a que no te embriagues tan pronto- sonrió.

-Gracias Kato, tu sí que sabes cuidar a tus clientes- ella correspondió el gesto- si es más ligero que el Sake… ya puedes empezar a servirme como es debido-

Continuara…

**Ola! Y como la ven e.e ya se puso más interesante ¿no? Pobre Ryuuzaki sí que lo eh puesto a preocuparse pero enserio con toda esa evidencia y nublado con el amor quien no se puede imaginar lo peor jajaja.**

**¿Les está gustando? O de plano ¿mejor dejo de escribir? Jajaja bueno ya casi llega el final así que estén muy atentos mis queridos lectores sobre la continuación, ya los dos puntos de vista de la historia (la de L y la de Misa) están a punto de unirse y pueden causar gran escándalo jejeje no se lo pierdan.**

**Por favor comenten, eso me ayuda a mejorar y me dan aun más ganas de seguir actualizando C:**

**Bye besoos!**


	4. Amor y Sufrimiento

**Ola! Mis queridos lectores, ya traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia que en realidad me encanta jajaja no es porque sea mío sino, de que la historia en general me gusta y mas como van las cosas ¬¬ jajaja, pero espero que a ustedes también les este gustando, de antemano agradezco a todos por sus mensajes porque sé que son tan buenas gentes que me van a dejar mensajes por mi arduo trabajo jajaja por favor dejen sus mensajes, los espero con ansias C:**

**Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen, PORQUE MURIO L! Si D.N. fuera mío el no moriría jajajaja perdón por la exageración:/ jajaja**

**Por cierto los invito a leer otras historias mías de L & Misa, están en mi muro se llaman **_**"Shape of my heart"**_** y **_**"Clávame tu amor" **_**por si les interesa leerlas, se les agradece su visita de antemano C:**

**Disfrútenlo… nos vemos al final :3**

Capitulo 4:

Dejáme romper el hielo

(Let Me Break The Ice)

Uno, dos, tres, ya no se podían contar los tragos que Misa Amane llevaba al ser convencida de que la bebida que ahora estaba consumiendo tenia menor cantidad de alcohol que el Sake, la vista de la rubia comenzaba a ponerse borrosa y al intentar ir al baño termino tropezándose, en esa noche ella era un completo desastre.

-¿Misa estas bien? - se escuchaba una voz, para ella se encontraba muy lejos.

-¿Qué?- contesto aturdida por el ruido.

-Misa será mejor que te levantes- la voz era muy familiar - ¿me estas escuchando? -

-¿Ryuuzaki?-

-….- la imagen del rostro comenzó aclararse- ¿Quién es Ryuuzaki?-

-Ah Kato eres tu- El chico la había encontrado en el baño tirada, al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo ahí, la ayudo a levantarse pero las piernas de Misa estaban sin fuerzas como para moverse- Déjame ayudarte- Kato la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo a las sillas de la barra de nuevo – ¿Quieres otro trago?-

-¿Acaso no me estás viendo? -Pregunto Misa molesta, aun que tuviera una muy alta cantidad de alcohol en su sistema podía razonar muy bien las cosas.

-Misa es idea tuya, no estás ebria-

-No completamente- Misa dejo caer su cabeza en la barra- Me duele todo y ya quiero irme- en su rostro comenzaron a salir unas cuantas lagrimas

-Te propongo un trato- suspiro – tus amigas no creo que quieran irse así que cuando termine mi turno yo te llevo a tu casa, ¿ok?-

-¿Harías eso por mi? Qué lindo eres Kato-

-Pero necesito que sigas bebiendo, porque si mi jefe te ve aquí sin estar tomando tan siquiera un trago, es posible que te eche o te quite de la barra y dudo que quieras estar con una bola de ebrios pervertidos-

-Jejeje creo que tienes razón, ¡sírveme otro amigo mío!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-tengo la información que ordeno joven Ryuuzaki- informaba el anciano desde la parte del conductor de la limosina y acelerando para así no llamar tanto la atención con dicho vehículo- pero por desgracia la señorita Amane no solicito reservaciones en este Hotel ni en ningún otro, con todas estas pruebas lo único que tenía que pasar era que la señorita Amane llegara al edificio de investigaciones sana y salva-

-Lo sé Watari, es lo que más me preocupa… ¿Por qué no llego al edificio?- Dijo L muy serio

-Tengo que pedirle disculpas joven Ryuuzaki- decía melancólicamente el anciano.

-¿Por qué Watari? Tú no tuviste nada que ver-

-No me refería exactamente a eso L, me refiero al hecho de no haber notado o sospechado sobre sus sentimientos hacia la señorita Misa- por el retrovisor se podía ver a un Ryuuzaki sonrojado y se notaba que estaba sorprendido por lo dicho, tenía sus ojos directamente en el, su forma de sentarse era la misma y su pulgar se encontraba en su boca como de costumbre…pero algo en su mirada le mostraba la sorpresa y el nerviosismo, algo que nunca había visto en el detective– Sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada Ryuuzaki, ni el mejor detective del mundo, ni la persona más aislada del mundo puede salvarse de los efectos del amor y como veo te ha dado duro Ryuuzaki- Watari suspiro aliviado- tengo que confesarte que me encuentro sumamente feliz y mas por la muchacha que has elegido, aun que es sospechosa de cargos horripilantes, tu como yo sabemos por quien fue manipulada y más importante sabemos la dulzura de chica que es… ¿No es así Ryuuzaki? – el detective no dejaba de ver a su tutor, realmente lo había sorprendido ya que nunca tuvo ni pensó tener ese tipo de platicas con él.

-Así es Watari- L sonrió de lado mientras miraba por la ventana, lo rojo de su cara al fin estaba bajando.

-Y sin duda no me quiero quedar con las ganas de tener nietos- dijo Watari de la nada, Ryuuzaki perdió el equilibrio tras esas palabras y termino en la alfombra de la limosina.

-Watari no exageres - decía mientras volvía a sentarse – te estás adelantando a los hechos- bajo la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres decir Ryuuzaki?-

-Se que en una relación funcional las dos personas involucradas deben tener los mismos deseos, tanto psicológicos como corporales y en mi caso…- L se negaba a mirar a su mayordomo a la cara.

-¿Crees que la señorita Misa no lo ama?- el detective sujetos sus rodillas con sus manos fuertemente y por lo largo de su cabello cayendo en su rostro era imposible ver su expresión facial.

-Creo que es más que obvia la respuesta Watari- decía desanimado.

El anciano freno la limosina bruscamente y se estaciono en el primer espacio disponible que vio en la banqueta y con calma en su voz dijo – Ryuuzaki escúchame – L al fin voltio a verlo – es la primera vez que te veo así y siendo sincero no sé cómo reaccionar a eso, pero si puedo decirte una cosa, yo veo todos los días a una joven bajar la escaleras y al ver a un famoso detective sentado en su silla haciendo su trabajo, impartiendo la justicia al mundo la mirada de esta chica se llena de alegría y más cuando están juntos y comienzan innumerables discusiones sin sentidos, ella se siente importante para esa persona, se siente querida- Watari volvió a poner en marcha al vehículo – pronto ella misma se dará cuenta, pero L así como luchas por la justicia… también lucha por tu felicidad- el detective no pronuncio palabra alguna igual que su mayordomo, el silencio se apodero del momento, pero L no podía sacar la conversación de su mente, por primera vez todo daba vueltas.

-Watari prenderé el televisor- L tomo el control y encendió una pequeña pantalla plana que había bajado del techo de la limosina

-_Gracias por la espera, nos han informado que Iwaki Yoichido ha muerto de un ataque al corazón, al parecer este hombre era acusado de acoso sexual a mujeres de 20 a 25 años de edad, su audiencia había sido programada ya hace 2 días y había salido en libertad por falta de pruebas, ¿será que Kira lo ha matado porque realmente era culpable? O ¿Kira ignora por completo el hecho de que pueden ser falsas las acusaciones? Hasta aquí llegan los informes policiacos, los mantendremos informados si algo mas ocurre con otra víctima de Kira, vamos contigo Megumi- _decía la presentadora del programa.

_-Gracias Hikari, hemos llegado a la sección del espectáculo y como siempre Misa Amane causa sensación con la nueva película que está grabando aquí en Japón, la película titulada "When i look at you" va hacer muy bien recibida y mas con la presencia de esta estupenda actriz, se espera mucho de ella-_

_-Megumi, ¿es cierto que Misa Amane rechazo miles de papeles que hacía que su agenda se llenara de aquí al siguiente año?- _L le prestó más atención a la pantalla, el no sabía nada de eso.

-_Eso es cierto Hikari, Misa-san tenia la agenda llena de aquí al siguiente año de muchos proyectos, pero fue ella misma quien los rechazo, en la entrevista en la cual estuvimos presentes de la revista TK que saldrá la siguiente semana, dijo – para mi es imposible dejar a segundo término mi vida privada y a la gente que amo, eso es lo mas importante en mi vida, es por eso que tomare descansos largos después de cada proyecto_ _asi podre darle todo el tiempo que quiera al dulce panda que tengo en el departamento, llega hacer muy estricto con los horarios- no supimos que quiso decir exactamente con eso, no quiso responder más sobre el tema- _L se quedo congelado en su asiento, las palabras que dijo Misa era un acertijo que solo las personas que lo conocían sabrían descifrar "_Dulce" "panda" "estricto", _Misa sí que sabia jugar con su mente.

-Al parecer fue mencionado joven Ryuuzaki- decía Watari desde el frente.

-Eso parece- una sonrisa se filtro a la boca del detective al parecer era involuntaria pero a L no le importo ocultarla, la rubia sí que lo hacía feliz en los peores momentos, Ryuuzaki estaba a punto de apagar el televisor pero la voz de la locutora menciono de nuevo el nombre de la joven.

-_¿Qué has dicho Megumi?- _pregunto la otra conductora de televisión.

-_Tenemos en nuestras manos información reciente del paradero de Misa Amane, esta información fue enviada de un mensajero anónimo asegurando que el contenido es completamente cierto- _Megumi la conductora revisaba los papeles que le fueron entregados y comenzó a ojearlos con gran velocidad –_ incluso tenemos imágenes inéditas de esta noche sobre Misa Amane- _El corazón de L comenzó a latir rápidamente las palabras "anónimo" y "fotos inéditas" no sonaban muy bien es su cabeza cada vez la idea de un secuestro se hacía más próxima, Watari paro de nuevo la limosina y decidió escuchar junto a su hijo la noticia de Misa –_ las fotos que aparecerán en su pantalla a continuación, se puede ver a Misa y a dos sujetos mas con una especie de gabardina negra entrando a un bar de mala calaña –_ en la fotografía se veía lo descrito solo que los dos acompañantes no podían apreciarse muy bien por la demás gente formada y amontonada en la salida/entrada del lugar y para el detective y su gran experiencia en casos esas fotos fueron tomadas con un celular en movimiento –_hay información descriptiva sobre las fotos aquí dice – Muchos podrían ver estas fotos y decir que Misa Amane solo fue a divertirse a un bar, pero la verdad es que fue obligada a ir, la amenazaron y forzaron acompañarlos, se esto porque soy un gran fan de Misa y por su seguridad la sigo a todas partes es así como me entere del secuestro, no eh llamado a la policía por el miedo a que algo malo podría pasarle si ellos se enteran, así que les suplico que no involucren a la policía en esto, los secuestradores prometieron dejarla ir después de divertirse esta noche- _Watari desde su asiento apago el televisor no era bueno seguir escuchando.

-¿Hacia dónde L? – pregunto Watari esperando que Ryuuzaki saliera de su shock mental.

-¿"Divertirse esta noche"? no los perdonare – susurro L lo suficiente alto para que el anciano escuchara – malditas vestías si le llegan a poner un dedo encima yo… yo… Watari llévame al bar "Roppongi Minato-ku"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Esta fiesta sí que es aburrida-

-Misa has estado casi toda la noche sentada en la barra bebiendo sin parar ¿crees que eso es divertido?- Pregunto Kato que no le molestaba en lo absoluto el estado de ebriedad de la chica.

-Calla, si quiero que me estén regañando mejor me quedo en el departamento con Light, el sí que es un… un… ¿de que estábamos hablando?- la voz de Misa era clara y sus palabras fluían naturalmente solo que ella tenía el típico asentó de un ebrio, no tan feo pero ya comenzaba a notarse.

-Jejeje Misa tu sí que eres única-

-Y aun no has visto nada bebé- La rubia se subió a la barra y según con la música electrónica que estaba en la rocola en ese momento comenzó a bailar sensualmente, movía sus caderas de un lado a otro mientras que bajaba poco a poco para así dar un mejor espectáculo, rápidamente todos los hombres del bar incluyendo algunas mujeres dejaron lo que hacían para observar el erótico baile de la pequeña rubia, Misa se movía por toda la barra, deslizándose y haciendo una que otra pose de modelo para entretener a su "publico" la gente a su alrededor comenzó a lanzarle dinero para que continuara con su tarea, ella lo recogía y lo metía en su sostén, los tragos gratis tampoco faltaron eran tantas sombrillas que Kato tuvo que ponerlos en una bolsa que tenía cerca de ahí, sin duda Misa seria la vencedora. Ella seguía bailando pero algún ebrio intento jalarla del pie haciendo que Misa perdiera el equilibrio, con suerte Kato la sostuvo de la cintura impidiendo que se golpeara la cabeza o alguna otra parte de su cuerpo.

-Parece que ha sido todo por hoy Misa- dijo Kato en tono amable.

-¿Ya te vas?- Misa hacia pucheros mientras que esperaba la respuesta de Kato, el parecía divertirse con las caras que ella hacías.

-Sí, ya me tengo que ir, pero ni creas que te dejare sola, tú me acompañaras tu y yo nos divertiremos solos-

-¿Tú y yo?- la cabeza de Misa de nuevo daba vueltas.

-Sí, ya verás que será una noche que no olvidaras – Kato se acerco para darle un beso en el cuello a Misa haciendo que esta le diera un escalofrió lleno de incomodidad – Ve por la salida de atrás y dirígete al callejón en ese lugar los empleados dejan sus autos te veré ahí, iré por mis cosas- ahora el beso sus labios – no tardo-

-De acuerdo- Fue entonces que Misa dio paso a salir del bar por la salida de emergencia.

Continuara…

**Ola! A todos de nuevo es un gusto volver a saludarlos jejeje es un gran placer saber que ya estoy en el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, wooow ha sido cansado escribir este capítulo, es que no savia como encajar las cosas que iban a pasar O.o y peor aun… no sabía en donde cortar el capitulo. Si este se les hiso interesante o genial el siguiente será aun mejor, porque con este capítulo queda la duda de ¿Ryuuzaki llegara a tiempo? ¿Kato se aprovechara del estado de ebriedad de Misa? Bueno eso ya lo verán la siguiente actualización, por favor dejen sus comentarios todos son bienvenidos y si esta historia les gusto, no duden en visitar las otras, espero que las disfruten mucho.**

**Por cierto otro dato curioso es que las dos amigas de Misa que aparecen en esta historia si salen en el anime :) Noly (la castaña) es la chica que esta vestida de enfermera y que le ayuda a Misa a escapar de Mogi.**

**La segunda, creo que saben quién es ¿verdad? Kioko es la chica que se enamora de L a primera vista mientras él junto con Light daban la ceremonia de apertura en su universidad… no se preocupen ya tengo algo preparado para ella en esta historia ;) las puse a ellas dos como las amigas de Misa ya que son de las pocas, sino es que únicas que tienen contacto con Misa y dicen claros sus nombres, así que aproveche de ahí jejeje.**

**Gracias por leer y por favor dejen comentarios, los espero con gusto C:**

**Bye besooos!**


	5. Descubriéndonos las caras

**Ola! Lo se lo se ya a pasado muchísimo tiempo desde mi ultima actualización, pero el detalle es que no había tenido ni tantita idea de como desarrollar el capitulo u_U y pues odiaría la idea de darles a leer algo horrible ya después de haber esperado tanto tiempo, por que yo los quiero mucho y mi historia mucho más, gracias por seguir leyendo mi loca historia y dejar sus mensajes no saben cuanto me anima, ustedes si que son la mejor medicina :3**

**Por cierto los invito a leer otras historias mías de L & Misa, están en mi muro se llaman "Shape of my heart" y "Clávame tu amor" por si les interesa leerlas, se les agradece su visita de antemano C:**

**Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen, pero me gustan para crear historia ñaca ñaca jajjajaja xDD.**

**Espero que disfruten este capitulo tanto o mas como yo al escribirlo para ustedes. Ok nos leemos en la parte de abajo C:**

Capitulo 5:

Déjame romper el hielo

(Let Me Break The Ice)

Ya era demasiado tarde, incluso el mas ciego de todo Japón notaria que estar precisamente en ese lugar no era buena idea, su mente no paraba de gritar "cuidado, peligro" todo eso junto con las terribles ganas de vomitar no hacían buena combinación como para mover sus piernas y huir de ahí, su mente deseaba correr y no mirar atrás pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no se movía. Misa estaba cansada, su cuerpo sudaba y lo único que hacia era caminar hacia el único auto en el estacionamiento, era un carro rojo initial D nuevo, al llegar ahí se recargo en la puerta del conductor para esperar al muchacho que la llevaría por fin a su hogar, el lugar en donde Ryuuzaki la regañaría, castigaría incluso torturaría por no respetar el toque de queda que ella tenia después de su trabajo y lo peor de todo era de que la salida no había valido la pena, pero al menos tenia el consuelo de que llegaría al departamento ese mismo día para poder ver al estúpido panda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hemos llegado joven L- decía Watari mientras con su vista localizaba el bar donde estaba prisionera la chica Amane.

-Detén el auto Watari… cada minuto que pasamos en la limosina, Misa esta ahí afuera con miles de peligros cerca- dijo L con su semblante serio.

-Es lo que intento L pero no encuentro espacios, al parecer hay mucha gente en ese bar-

-Esta Misa Amane en el, obviamente habría gente queriendo entrar- dijo L con un tono preocupado.

-Es mejor que baje joven Ryuuzaki yo lo alcanzare luego- decía el anciano mientras quitaba los seguros de las puertas.

L salió de la limosina con sus tenis desgastados puestos dirigiéndose al Roppongi Minato-ku, paso la calle y cuando se dirigía a la entrada sintió como un brazo lo cargaba hacia atrás.

-¿A donde crees que vas niño?- preguntaba el guardia de la entrada colocándose frente a L con una actitud amenazante, el hombre era corpulento, media más de los 2 metros y obviamente tenía mas fuerza que cerebro.

-No tengo tiempo para esto- dijo L en su típica pose despreocupada pero con su seño fruncido, haciendo que el guardia retrocediera un poco con la actitud desafiante del joven.

-Tu no entraras, el siguiente- le decía a Ryuuzaki mientras señalaba al grupo de muchachas que esperaban la entrada, el detective pudo notar que una de las muchachas no dejaba de verlo con una mirada lujuriosa como si el fuera una de las fresas que con tanta pasión el devoraba y L supo que no podía dejar pasar esa gran oportunidad, aria lo que sea para que Misa Amane estuviera bien.

-Buenas noches señorita- L se había arriesgado a acercarse a la muchacha castaña que tanto le coqueteaba con la mirada desde que se enfrento con el guardia del local, el tomo su mano y la beso como todo un caballero haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara y riera -¿Cree que pueda invitarla a tomar un trago?-

-No lo se, ¿puedes pagarlo?-

Ryuuzaki se acercó lo suficiente para poder susurrarle – Puedo pagar mas de lo que te imaginas-

-De acuerdo bombón tu vendrás conmigo- dijo la castaña tomándolo del brazo para que pasara como su acompañante, L solo podía pensar en la palabra "interesada" rodeando por su cabeza pero decidió ignorarlo para concentrarse en la búsqueda de Misa en ese lugar de mala muerte, ya era hora de enfrentarse con los malditos que se la habían llevado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Kioko! ¡Kioko!- gritaba su amiga intentando encontrarla.

-Aquí Noly- Las dos estaban completamente ebrias, era tanto el nivel de alcohol que no se habían dado cuenta que se habían encontrado en el baño.

-¿Que demonios haces Kioko?-

-Te juro por esta- decía mientras besaba sus dedos en forma de cruz- Que acabo de seguir asta aquí al guapo de Hydeki Ryuga, solo que se me perdió… Noly ¿no sabes donde esta?-

-Yo que voy a saber, yo te estaba buscando por que no encuentro a Misa-Misa y quería ver si estaba contigo-

-Misa… Misa… Misa… ¿quien es Misa?-

-Haber… usa tantito el cerebro que Dios te dio, Misa es la chica que venia con nosotros-

-No, no la recuerdo-

-La modelo, Idol de todo Japón, la chica rubia y delgada que izo la apuesta con nosotras sobre las bebidas-

-Ah si, si ya me acorde, que raro hace un momento antes de seguir al guapo de Hydeki vi a la tal Misa salir por la puerta de emergencia, me imagino que ya se fue hace un buen tiempo-

-Kioko como crees que Misa se iría de este estupendo lugar y mucho menos sin despedirse, tu si que estas ebria, deberías ser como yo que recuerdo, hablo y camino bien-

-Pura mentira ni me miras cuando me hablas-

-Ahiiii es que hago eso por que después el elefante rosa de la esquina se enoja cuando lo ignoro-

-Bueno tu habla con el rosado mientras que yo voy por un trago para aclarar mi mente- eso fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del baño de mujeres, ya estando afuera se dirigió a unas de las mesas que se encontraban cerca de la entrada del bar para sentarse y pedirle a uno de los meseros que le trajera un trago de sake para mantenerla despierta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Y dime bombón cual es tu nombre? – decía la castaña aun tomada del brazo del detective.

-Mi nombre es Ryuuzaki- dijo antes de cruzar completamente la puerta de acceso.

-¿No vas a preguntar el mio?-

-No me interesa saberlo- L se deshizo del agarre de la chica y se apartó de ella para seguir caminando inspeccionando el bar –fue un placer-

-¡¿A donde crees que vas Ryuuzaki?!- se escuchaba a lo lejos la voz chillona de la castaña.

-… ¿Ryuuzaki?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kioko estaba a punto de caer dormida en la mesa donde tomaba su copa de sake, pero su sueño se interrumpió al escuchar a una molesta mujer a un lado suyo gritando a quien parecer era su novio y después de un buen momento de molestar se había ido indignada hacia una bola de chicas juntadas en una esquina, todo se volvió confuso cuando escucho bien el nombre que tanto salía de la boca de la mujer y observo al chico de tez blanca frente a ella, Kioko sabia que unas cuantas copitas arriba no era nada bueno y sin mencionar que ya hace unos momentos había tenido alucinaciones con ese mismo chico, pero en esta ocasión todo era tan real podía verlo y lo único que faltaba era tocarlo… ¿Pero porque esa mujer lo llamaba con otro nombre? ¿Será que es un apodo? O ¿solo la castaña le hablaba a otro hombre?

-¿Ryuuzaki?- fue ahí cuando el peli negro voltio y el corazón de Kioko estaba a punto de salir de su lugar, no lo podía creer tener al chico misterioso frente a frente, en el mismo bar que ella… eso si que era el destino –¿Si eres tu? Dios estoy tan feliz-

-¿Nos conocemos?- dijo L intentando ignorar a la muchacha que le hablaba, pero algo le decía que la había visto antes es por eso que decidió escucharla solo unos minutos.

-¿No me recuerdas? Soy la chica de la universidad que te entrego una carta de amor en el pasillo mientras caminabas rumbo a la cafetería… soy yo la que le pidió el primer autógrafo a Misa-Misa cuando fue a visitar a su novio a la universidad, enserio ¿no me reconoces?- decía con un tono melancólico al final.

-Si, pero estoy ocupado en este momento así que tendrás que disculparme pero me tengo que ir- L solo pensaba en el echo de que ¿porque no podían escoger cualquier otro día para molestarlo, porque elegir específicamente ese momento?

-¿Acaso no quieres tomar un trago conmigo? De todas maneras estas en un bar, ¿Qué otra cosa podrías hacer aquí?- Kioko había interceptado a L en su camino poniendo una mano en la pared para impedirle el paso y así hablar directamente.

-Como ya dije estoy ocupado- L tomo el brazo de la chica de lentes y lo movió con delicadeza para seguir caminando – con tu permiso-

La muchacha tomo a L de su playera blanca y lo empujo hacia la pared bruscamente, con sus manos acaricio el torso del muchacho de arriba a bajo por encima de la ropa intentando provocarlo, beso su cuello con euforia y como era de esperarse ella subió su pierna izquierda a la cadera de Ryuuzaki – ¿Ahora aceptaras mi proposición?- ella dejo el cuello del detective para mirarlo a los ojos y lo único que vio en sus ojos fue una rechazo total de su parte.

-Nunca aceptaría algo de una chica que ni siquiera se respeta a si misma- dijo tajante el detective antes de abrirse paso a seguir buscando a la modelo.

Kioko comenzó a llorar por el terrible rechazo y desilusión que recibió por parte del que algún día ella había adorado y amado –Si Noly y Misa-Misa estuvieran aquí te darían tu merecido por humillarme de esta manera-

-¿Has venido con Misa Amane?- la preocupación de L se convirtió en enojo y decepción de un momento a otro.

-Amane es una amiga mía muy cercana para que te de coraje, así que nunca te la presentare- al terminar Kioko le mostro la lengua a L en señal de molestia extrema.

-No estoy para juegos, ¿Dónde encuentro a Misa?- Dijo Ryuuzaki acercándose peligrosamente a la joven con su actitud seria.

-¿Para que la quieres? Claro si se puede saber o ¿estarás dispuesto a golpearnos a las dos?- decía Noly tras las espaldas de L mientras encontraba el equilibrio recargándose en una de las mesa.

-No vengo a golpear a nadie, solo quiero saber el paradero de Misa, es hora de que vuelva a su departamento-

-Misa salió por la puerta trasera la cual lleva a un callejón- contesto Noly –Deduzco que tu eres su novio jejeje por favor cuida de ella y dile de mi parte que lo lamento si es que le cause problemas, pero que no olvide que tenemos una deuda pendiente sobre un pequeño conteo- dijo sonriendo al final.

L asintió con la cabeza y dio pie hacia la salida de emergencia, aun no podía creer ¿como Misa pudo idear todo ese plan para escaparse solo una noche para irse con sus amigas?, ¿como L el mejor detective del mundo había caído con un truco tan barato como ese?, ¿como el dejo que sus sentimientos lo segaran para no ver los cabos sueltos del supuesto secuestro de Misa?, aun que tenia que admitir que la pequeña modelo le había ganado esta batalla, L odiaba ser derrotado pero tenia que aceptar que perder ante Misa era un juego muy divertido.

Ya estando frente a la puerta que lo llevaría por el camino que tomo Misa para irse al centro de investigación pudo escuchar algo que ni en sus peores pesadillas se hubiera imaginado oír en esos momentos, L tenía que darse prisa o podía ser demasiado tarde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La joven modelo aun se encontraba recargada en la puerta del vehículo de Kato, era un gran problema mantenerse despierta en todo ese rato de espera, solo Dios sabría que estaría haciendo Kato en todo ese tiempo de ausencia. Sin previo aviso una luz segadora se dejo apreciar a lo lejos, avisándole a Misa que alguien había salido por la puerta trasera del bar, por el flashazo que había recibido antes era muy difícil distinguir a la persona que se acercaba a ella es por eso que se puso alerta de cualquier cosa que podría suceder, aun que siendo sinceros incluso Misa sabia que con su condición alcoholizada no podría irse ni defenderse de algún modo.

-¿Ryuuzaki?- pregunto la Idol al sentir que la imagen se aclaraba.

-Jejeje Misa Amane de nuevo me volvió a confundir con otra persona, no te preocupes Misa tu estas a salvo conmigo, tu y yo, solo nosotros dos nos vamos a divertir a lo grande lo que queda de la velada- decía el rubio colocando sus manos en ambas mejillas de ella y dándole tiernos besos en la frente, después en los cachetes asta terminar en su boca donde dio uno pequeño, pero después de unos cuanto besos inocentes Kato lo profundizo invadiendo sin permiso la boca de Misa con su lengua, haciendo que esta quisiera separarse pero Kato la tomo de la cintura impidiendo que esta pudiera liberarse del agarre.

-Kato mejor ya llévame a mi departamento- pidió Misa al terminar el atrevido beso del cantinero y poniendo sus brazos como interferencia entre ella y el.

-No creo que eso sea posible Misa- Dijo Kato metiendo la mano adentro del vestido de Misa acariciando sus piernas –Hemos esperado demasiado esta noche como para irnos con las manos vacías, ¿no crees?- El rubio izo aun lado la prenda intima de Misa para acariciarla a plenitud el sexo de la modelo.

-¡Yo no buscaba nada a cambio!- Grito Misa intentando con sus manos sacar a ese maldito de su parte intima, pero fue imposible ella ya no tenia fuerzas y Kato lo sabia, las sensaciones en su cuerpo eran completamente incomodas y sobre todo asquerosas, aun no abusaban de ella y la rubia ya se sentía sucia.

El joven cantinero introdujo un dedo en Misa bombeando con el ritmo de las caderas de la rubia, sacando y metiendo el dedo haciendo que ella gritara del asombro y de dolor, al ver que ella se mojaba metió un segundo dedo e izo la misma tarea –Así te gusta Misa, grita de placer, vamos grita- decía Kato completamente excitado.

-¡Ya déjame en paz!- decía entre respiraciones –¡Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- fue el grito mas fuerte que Misa pudo sacar de su garganta en esos momentos, la sensación de sentir a un tipo desconocido metiendo sus dedos en ella era totalmente horrible así que junto todo su valor y las pocas fuerzas restantes para gritar con la esperanza de ser escuchada.

-Entiende Misa yo soy el único que puede protegerte- dijo Kato aun tocándola por debajo del vestido.

-Te equivocas- decía un joven no muy lejos de ahí, con una pose algo encorvada, las manos dentro de sus vaqueros y la mirada fija al muchacho rubio – La chica acaba de pedirte que la sueltes y si no lo haces me temo que tendré que patearte-

-¿Ryuuzaki?-

Continuara…

**Ola! Espero que les allá gustado :DDDD y por favor dejen sus Review todos son bienvenidos, me fascina leerlos por que me motivan a seguir escribiendo y me alegran todo el día :3**

**De nuevo lamento la larga espera del capitulo pero como ya mencione no tenia cabeza para esto y no quería entregarles algo que no se merecieran n.n los quiero mucho y espero sus mensajes se los agradezco de antemano C:**

**Psdata: no estoy segura de cuantos capítulos quedan, posiblemente dos pero nada es seguro jajaja ya ven esta historia comenzó como un one shot y miren ya va en los 5 capítulos jajaja toda una historia ;D**

**Bueno gracias de nuevo y si quieren leer más de esta pareja los invito a pasar a mi perfil y ver mis otras historias de L & Misa los estaré esperando con gusto C:**

**Bye besooos!**


	6. Mi salvador

**Ola! Mis queridos lectores wiiii otro capitulo de esta increíble historia, enserio si tengo que estar orgullosa de algo es de como se ha desarrollado Break the ice jejeje es que me encanta… aun que o.o también tengo que admitir que mis otras historias no se quedan para nada atrás e.e jajaja bueno siéntanse libres de opinar cual es su favorita o compararlas con sus amigos y amigas haber cual es mejor jejeje (un plan para que lean mis historias ñaca ñaca) jajaja no se crean yo estoy aquí para ustedes y me fascina escribir cosas de L & Misa para fans que están mas o igual de locas que yo jajaja ok no;D**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero cada uno de sus Review n.n los quiero mucho y no tienen idea lo mucho que los eh extrañado.**

**Los personajes de Detah Note no me pertenecen pero hay que aclarar siempre jajaja ok chicos y chicas nos leemos al final :3**

Capitulo 6:

Déjame romper el hielo

(Let Me Break The Ice)

La sorpresa si que estaba a punto de matarla, tener en frente a la persona que tanto anhelaba ver en esos momentos de peligro, ese hombre que con su simple presencia generaba respeto, en cambio Misa estaba muerta de la vergüenza se encontraba en estado de ebriedad y cabe mencionar que un tipo totalmente desconocido tenia su mano dentro de su vestido, no era la mejor forma de encontrarla esa noche pero estaba agradecida de que L estuviera ahí para salvarla.

-¿Ryuzaki?- la preocupación llego, solo Dios sabe lo que Kato era capas de hacerle al detective, ella no sabia nada del chico así que el futuro de los tres era totalmente incierto.

-Hola Misa- Decía L sin dejar de analizar al atacante de la joven, su rostro era inexplicable era una especie de combinación entre tranquilo y molesto –Te pedí que la soltaras- recalco.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- Dijo Kato temeroso de la mirada asesina que el pelinegro no le quitaba de encima.

-Mi nombre es Ryuzaki, soy el novio de Misa Amane- L comenzó a dar pasos hacia adelante aproximándose cada vez mas a su oponente –Entrégamela- su caminar paro a una distancia justa donde estiro su mano esperando que el rubio soltara a la chica.

-¡Aléjate!- Grito el Rubio, su mirada tranquila y pacifica había cambiado por una de extrema locura, el chico se había desquiciado bajo la presión – ¡Misa solo puede ser mía!-

-¿Te has vuelto loco?- pronuncio la chica que aun se encontraba atada entre los brazos del rubio –Déjame ir Kato y todo se acabara- decía Amane intentando calmarlo.

-Quien dice que quiero que esto acabe- el cantinero volteo a Misa para quedar frente a frente con ella uniendo sus asquerosos labios llenos de lujuria a los delicados de la rubia.

Misa con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban intento separarse de él, forcejeando impidiendo que el tipo siguiera besándola pero este la arrincono entre el auto y su cuerpo, lo único que la rubia podía ver eran los rubios mechones del cantinero moviéndose de un lado a otro indicando que aun luchaba para acercársele pero de un momento a otro Kato había desaparecido junto con su agarre. L le había propinado una patada en la cara haciéndolo caer en seco al suelo.

-No debiste tocarla- L aun conservaba su semblante serio, pero en sus ojos se podía ver la ira concentrada en sus adentros -¿Misa te encuentras bien?- se dirigió a la Idol posándose al frente suyo aun con su típica pose encorvada y sus manos hundidas en las bolsas de sus vaqueros.

-Si eso creo- la vista de la joven se perdió en un punto inanimado haciéndola perder el equilibrio para ir a caer al suelo, suerte que el detective fue rápido para tomarla y aminorar la caída.

-Sera mejor que llame a Watari- Cuando el detective se distrajo sacando el teléfono celular de su bolsillo para llamar al anciano pudo sentir un enorme ardor en su mejilla derecha que lo izo caer al suelo de inmediato, al voltear la vista hacia su atacante pudo ver a Kato de pie aun lado de él sobando su puño derecho con el que hace unos momentos lo había golpeado.

-Aun no hemos acabado- dijo maniáticamente.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo- L se puso de pie dejando a la inconsciente modelo en el suelo ya que de esa forma estaría mas segura. El rubio volvió a usar su puño para golpear a L en la cara pero este fue bloqueado con una mano y con la otra le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho. Se podía apreciar en cámara lenta la potencia y fuerza del golpe. Segundos después de que el pie impactara en el pecho de Kato este escupió un gran chorro de sangre por su boca salpicando lentamente la camisa y cara del detective, el rubio callo al suelo pero poco después volvió a levantarse.

-Nada mal- Dijo el cantinero limpiándose el hilo de sangre que corría por su boca.

Kato utilizo una de las cajas arrumbadas en el estacionamiento para lanzársela a L, debido a la fuerza en la que venía el objeto le era imposible esquivarlo, la caja impacto limpiamente en su cuerpo bloqueando su vista de inmediato. Ante el momento de sorpresa Kato aprovecho para golpear a Ryuzaki en la espalda. Cuando el pelinegro estaba en el suelo, el cantinero le intento golpear la cara con su puño derecho, pero L de un movimiento enredó sus piernas con las del joven dejándolo también en el suelo. Los dos al unísono se pusieron de pie y siguieron el combate. Ryuzaki se inclino un poco y le dio una patada en la cara. Kato se levanto dando golpes continuos hacia el joven, L los esquivo y en un momento de despiste por parte del rubio le propino dos patadas seguidas en el estómago que lo izo retroceder unos cuantos pasos atrás, de repente el cantinero sangraba por la boca por segunda vez.

-Quien diría que eres bueno peleando- decía entre respiraciones ya que el detective le había sacado el aire –Especialista en patadas- rio como maniaco.

-Soy mas fuerte de lo que parezco ¿sabes?- L se dejo inclinar, dio una media vuelta a si mismo para ganar impulso dando una patada poderosa a la cara de su rival derribándolo por completo.

-¡NO TE LLEVARAS A MISA!- grito mientras se levantaba y corría rumbo al detective, agachándose esquivo una de las patadas de L y con su puño derecho golpeo la cara del pelinegro tan fuerte que lo saco volando junto al auto initial D.

-Eso me dolió- se quejo serio sobando la parte adolorida de su cara.

-Ryuzaki- se escucho la voz de la débil chica acostada no muy lejos de él – ¡Ten cuidado!- L volteo rápidamente hacia donde señalaba la rubia, era Kato que cargaba en sus manos una llave inglesa que había sacado de su auto, sin poder defenderse recibió un sin número de golpes con el objeto aun estando el detective en el suelo.

-Eso te enseñara a no meterte conmigo- dijo mientras aun se divertía golpeando al pelinegro.

-¡Vasta!- grito la rubia llorando al ver a su héroe tirado en el suelo retorciéndose con cada golpe proveniente del cantinero –¡Lo mataras!-

-Entonces estoy haciendo un buen trabajo- Kato perdió el ultimo tornillo que le quedaba a su hueca cabeza ahora estaba dispuesto a matarlo.

-Déjalo ir… a cambio iré contigo- no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras veía como un hombre inocente era torturado por un fan suyo.

-No Misa… no lo hagas- Decía L adolorido mientras estiraba su mano para tomar la de la chica, pero esta la quito para poder levantarse e ir junto al rubio.

-Ahora yo te protegeré- dijo Misa entre lágrimas.

-Te dije que solo podrías ser mía- Kato dejo de golpea con su otra mano libre tomo de la cintura a Misa acercándola –Te llevare a mi departamento- el cantinero hundió su rostro en el cabello de la rubia para así olerlo con toda plenitud sin darse cuenta que L se estaba poniendo de pie para la revancha, esto no se quedaría así.

-Esto es entre tú y yo, deja a Misa fuera de esto- L estaba moribundo, cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía, su cabeza le pedía descansar pero su corazón no lo dejaba rendirse.

-Veo que eres muy resistente- Kato soltó la llave inglesa para sacar una muy afilada navaja del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón –Lárgate- con ella amenazo el cuello de la modelo haciendo una pequeña puntada dejando salir unas pequeñas gotas de sangre –Si yo no la tengo nadie mas la tendrá- una diabólica sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del rubio.

-Ryuzaki- gimió la chica del miedo.

-Tranquila Misa todo estará bien- dijo L sintiendo como algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente –No ganas nada en dañarla, suéltala-

-Tu no vas a ordenarme nada- Kato tomo con mas fuerza la navaja que sostenía con sus sucias manos causándole mas daño a la modelo haciéndola gritar mas fuerte –No será la primera ni la ultima- Paso el objeto lentamente por el brazo de la joven causando una gran cortada en este y gran dolor en ella.

-¡Es suficiente!- las lágrimas, el dolor que la rubia sentía hacia que L sufriera por dentro, no podía permitir que alguien hiriera a su protegida.

-Creo que hemos llegado al gran final- el rubio dirigió el arma de nuevo al cuello de la modelo amenazando su yugular –Despídete mi amor…-

-¡NO!- grito L corriendo extendiendo su mano hacia la chica intentando alcanzarla.

Pero fue demasiado tarde o más bien poco necesario ya que segundos después Kato callo inmóvil al suelo con un tiro de bala en la cabeza matándolo instantáneamente sin la oportunidad de cortar un poco más a la modelo.

-Gracias Watari- dijo al voltear a ver el proveedor del tiro –Cada vez me sorprende mas tu puntería- el anciano cargaba con un rifle marlin 22 modelo 60 que había sacado de la limosina al estacionarse y notar que su hijo y la rubia estaban teniendo serios problemas en ese callejón que llamaban estacionamiento.

L se aproximó a la joven que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo mirando a su antiguo atacante.

-Parecía ser un buen sujeto, pensé que era mi amigo- dijo entre lágrimas.

-No todos son lo que aparentan ser- L se inclino un poco y abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a la rubia –No vuelvas a escapar de esa forma… no sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti- su agarre se volvió mas fuerte pero cálido.

-Ryuzaki- susurro su nombre tiernamente en su oído.

-Suban a la limosina, los llevare al departamento- decía Watari mientras abría la puerta de la limosina frente a ellos.

-¿Qué pasara con Kato?- dijo la rubia señalando al difunto.

-Yo me encargare de eso señorita Amane, pero lo primordial es llevarlos a salvo al cuartel-

-De acuerdo- contesto la chica mientras subía al auto y se colocaba en la esquina del sillón apoyando todo su peso en la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por segunda vez había estado a punto de morir por un fanático obsesionado con ella, eso si que era mala suerte aun que tenia el buen consuelo en tener a un detective velando por su seguridad, preocupándole lo que pudiera pasarle y pensar que hace unas cuantas horas atrás ella lo detestaba con toda su alma, ahora podía decir que Ryuzaki era todo un hombre. Misa se encontraba acostada boca arriba en su cama pensando todo lo que había pasado esa noche, todo lo que podía provocarse con solo una mentira y los extraños sentimientos que ahora surgían dentro de ella. La rubia ya se encontraba sobria y pensando con la cabeza fría estaba dispuesta a pararse e ir a donde su salvador estuviera trabajando a esas horas de la madrugada pero un miedo recorría su mente _-¿Qué pasa si ahora esta molesto y no preocupado como antes? Eso no lo resistiría- _en esos momentos la modelo no quería ser regañada y mucho menos por el joven con el que había empezado a tener sentimientos de amor… así es AMOR nadie había dado tanto por ella o tenido sentimientos tan desinteresados como el, Misa sabia valorarlo y sobre todo ahora Ryuzaki se había convertido en su única adoración.

Diez minutos después de estar pensando una y otra vez en lo valiente que había sido L como para salvarla alguien estaba tocando la puerta, Misa se levanto nerviosa de la cama, acomodo su cabello y su vestido para así ir a caminar directo abrir la puerta de acceso a su habitación.

-¿Quién es?- dijo tras la puerta.

-Soy yo Misa- la rubia se puso roja en tan solo pensar que Ryuzaki estaba esperando entrar con ella a la alcoba -¿Puedo pasar?- su voz sonaba seria pero por dentro estaba totalmente nervioso.

-Adelante- dijo sonriendo mientras abría la puerta y su acompañante pasaba hasta llegar a la cama y sentarse en ella.

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la cama quedando frente aquel hombre de cabello negro quien la recorría con su mirada de pies a cabeza -¿Qué te trae por aquí Ryuzaki?-

-Solamente vine a verte- dijo serio mientras desviaba la mirada con un ligero color rojizo en sus mejillas.

-Que lindo- decía entusiasta sentándose en la cama junto al detective –Sabes Ryuzaki, nunca me hubiera imaginado que podrías preocuparte por mí-

-Todos expresamos nuestros sentimientos de diferentes maneras- dijo volteándola ver directamente a los ojos.

-Tienes razón… así que espero que no malentiendas los míos- la rubia había cortado la distancia entre ellos besando tiernamente los labios tímidos del detective, la modelo pudo sentir como L se sobresaltaba con su acto atrevido pero al ir intensificando el beso sintió las manos del pelinegro recorrer su cintura.

-Misa- dejo salir el detective al sentir una tención dentro de sus pantalones, su corazón latía a mil por hora si que deseaba a la modelo, no solo carnalmente sino que también en forma sentimental, pudo descubrirlo al momento de saber que la rubia había desaparecido, ese miedo de poder perderla no quería sentirlo nunca mas, pero gracias a el al fin pudo saber a ciencia cierta lo que sentía por Misa Amane.

-Dame cinco minutos- decía la chica mientras se levantaba de la cama rumbo al baño dejando a un L confundido y excitado.

Poco después la rubia salió por la puerta y L pudo apreciar que Misa solo traía puesto una bata que le llegaba a mitad del muslo, pero lo interesante de su bata era que era totalmente transparente, y estaba de mas decir que la rubia no traía nada debajo de esa bata, absolutamente nada.

Ryuzaki dio un paso hacia la joven y la acorralo entre la puerta y su cuerpo, desato su bata con delicadeza y sus manos llegaron a los pequeños hombros de Misa donde retiro con torpeza la bata que ella portaba.

-Ryuzaki… ¿me amas?– pregunto tiernamente la rubia al joven frente a ella.

-Te diré que… no tenia idea, incluso estaba molesto con el hecho de que fingieras lo del secuestro – suspiro – Pero esta experiencia me enseño que estoy profundamente enamorado de ti- dijo L con sus mejillas rojas igual que las de la modelo -¿Y tu que sientes por mi?- pregunto con algo temeroso por la respuesta.

-Te amo mi dulce panda- Misa le brindo una tierna sonrisa al detective que después se convirtió en un beso lento y profundo.

-Vi en las noticias tu entrevista con la revista TK donde también me llamaste así-

-Que vergüenza, si lo entendiste jajaja- dijo ocultando su rostro entre el pecho del pelinegro –Te quiero tanto Ryuzaki, gracias-

L levanto con cuidado la cara de la rubia que aun se encontraba hundida en su pecho, se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que la beso tiernamente, cuando sus bocas se acostumbraron al contacto Misa profundizo el beso con pasión, recorriendo cada rincón de su boca, jugando sutilmente con su lengua y degustando su paladar. Los besos de L bajaron por el cuello blanquecino de la chica, quien solo pudo suspirar llena de satisfacción.

Las manos de la modelo fueron hacia la camisa blanca manga larga de L, la cual deslizo sobre su torso con lentitud torturando a su amante, sus manos subieron desde su estomago hasta su torso, sintiendo cada musculo contraerse, Misa jadeo cuando sintió las confiadas manos de su amante acariciar su trasero, sabiendo lo que Ryuzaki quería, enrosco sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras él la alzaba para llevarlos a ambos a la cama de la joven.

L deposito a Misa suavemente en la cama con total delicadeza, mientras él quedaba de pie contemplando la belleza de mujer que se encontraba frente suyo, tarea que no pudo terminar ya que ella lo jalo de los hombros obligándolo a estar junto con ella.

El detective río, pero su risa fue remplazada por un gemido cuando Misa introdujo su mano en sus pantalones, acariciando su erección por sobre su boxer.

La rubia fue hábil Rodando sobre el, quedando encima del joven inexperto que aun se encontraba sorprendido de la situación, observo atentamente como ella desabrochaba su pantalón y lo bajaba con tortuosa lentitud junto con el boxer y antes de que pudiese sentarse a horcajadas sobre el, Ryuzaki rodó aprisionándola en el colchón. Miro sus ojos marres y la beso, fue un beso lleno de pasión y deseo, donde ambos amantes se exigían cada vez más. Sus manos vagaron hasta su intimidad donde la acaricio con delicadeza, para después introducir sus dedos con lentitud, masturbándola ligeramente, la escucho gemir y la sintió mover su cadera pidiéndole inconscientemente que aumentara el ritmo, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo y la escucho gemir extasiada, metió un dedo mas y con su otra mano acaricio su seno, haciéndola gritar, sintió como se contraía y la escucho gritar su nombre al haber llegado al orgasmo.

Saco sus dedos y los lamió frente de la rubia, ella lo miro y un sonrojo adorno su rostro.

-Tienes un sabor delicioso- susurro L en el oído de la joven haciendo que esta gimiera al excitarse con la voz ronca del pelinegro. Misa rodó sobre él acomodándose lista para unió sus sexos - ¿Estas segura?-

-Completamente- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. L gimió cuando estuvo hasta el fondo, y apretó la cadera de la chica con ambas manos, ella comenzó a saltar sobre el mientras que el solo podía apretar la cadera de la mujer con sus manos.

-Misa – gimió L extasiado con la voz ronca, era un sentimiento único que de ahora en adelante solo experimentaría con la rubia.

La rubia aumento el ritmo mientras gemía más alto y Ryuzaki prácticamente se volvió loco, la abrazo por la cintura y rodó con ella, dejándole debajo de él. Comenzó a embestirla con fuerza haciéndola gritar, sus manos se apoderaron de los senos de la modelo y aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas.

-¡Así Ryuzaki!- grito extasiada segada por el placer que el pelinegro le daba, aun que sabia que su amante era virgen esa noche no lo estaba demostrando, para ella L era un experto haciendo el amor.

Misa soltó un ultimo grito al llegar al clímax, L la sintió contraerse pero no paro sus embestidas, la siguió penetrando logrando que la mujer tuviera un segundo orgasmo, fue allí donde el detective se corrió dentro de la modelo. Salió de ella con delicadeza y la abrazo por la cintura pegándola más a él. En esa posición cayeron a la cama rendidos, sus respiraciones eran aceleradas y aun que no pronunciaran ninguna palabra los dos jóvenes no se quitaban la mirada de encima.

-Gracias por salvarme- pronuncio entre jadeos la Idol.

-Aparte de tus amigas, ¿Quién te ayudo?- dijo serio mirándola fijamente buscando cualquier señal que podría indicar una mentira.

-Eso no importa- decía desviando la mirada, pero la del detective hacia que se pusiera nerviosa bajo la presión – Fue Matsu-

-Matsuda es un idiota- el tono de L sonaba molesto.

-No te enojes con el, yo lo obligue a que me ayudara-

-No me extraña ya que usaste tus encantos en su contra- L deshizo el abrazo sentándose en su típica pose aun lado de la rubia.

-¿Acaso estas Celoso?- el pelinegro no contesto – ¡Estas celoso!- lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Me alegra que estés feliz- dijo aun serio.

–De ahora en adelante no tendrás que estar celoso otra vez, hoy mismo me encargare de Light para poder salir contigo- Misa beso los labios de su amante –Ahora la mentira de que eras mi novio se ara realidad- L se aproximó a la joven volviéndola a besar, abrazándola y recostándola en la cama para que así pudiera descansar.

-Duerme bien- dijo el detective mientras que su futura novia lo sujetaba mas con el abrazo para que no pudiera escabullirse fuera de la habitación para seguir trabajando.

-Tu también- decía con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su destino estaba a punto de llegar, tenia que tomar todo el valor del mundo en ese momento si algo salía mal o algún calculo no terminaba en beneficiarla perdería mas que su dignidad, eran mas de las dos de la tarde en el cuartel general de investigación del caso Kira, Misa aun se encontraba en su habitación alistando todo para esa tarde, L la estaría apoyando en todo momento ya que se había involucrado en el asunto al convertirse en el novio de la modelo, ellos dos afrontarían los hechos de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Señorita Amane la están esperando abajo- decía el anciano tras la puerta cerrada de la habitación después de haber tocado la puerta.

-Espera Watari enseguida salgo- la rubia tomo su bolso y camino junto al mayordomo hacia la sala principal del edificio –Deséeme suerte Watari-sama- dijo nerviosa.

-Mucha suerte señorita Amane- decía con una enorme sonrisa.

-Watari usted sabe que puede decirme Misa solamente- también le sonrió –Ahora su hijo y yo somos novios-

-Lo se señorit… perdone quise decir Misa, aun siento felicidad al recordar cuando esta mañana ustedes dos entraron a mi oficina para que L te presentara como su novia- suspiro alegremente –Cuida de el Misa-

-Lo are- dijo felizmente, sin darse cuenta el camino se había terminado y estaban frente a la sala de investigación donde dos muchachas miraban como fusiles a la rubia que recién había ingresado.

-Hora de la verdad Misa Amane- decía Noly señalando a la rubia de una manera desafiante.

-De acuerdo- dijo extrañada –Ryuzaki serias tan amable de contar e inspeccionar los pitillos y las sombrillas- el pelinegro bajo de su silla frente a los monitores caminando hacia la mesa donde todos se encontraban reunidos para ver quien era el ganador del concurso, se sentó en puntillas como normalmente lo hacia justo aun lado de su novia ignorando la mirada acosadora de la chica de lentes tomando cada uno de los objetos con la punta de sus dedos mirándolos de arriba a bajo, conto cada uno con tranquilidad y se mantuvo en silencio acomodando las palabras en su mente.

-Kioko tu total es 12- dijo serio levantando su dedo índice.

-¡Eso es mentira!- grito la chica molesta.

-En la bolsa trajiste un total de 24 objetos, 6 de ellos no tenían indicios de haber sido tocados por el alcohol eso quiere decir que hiciste trampa, 2 están rotos y 4 no son artículos de ese bar eso te deja un total de 8 sombrillas y 4 pitillos que esto es igual a 12 objetos validos- la muchacha de lentes se quedo callada y decidió mejor sentarse.

-Me toca- dijo Noly interrumpiendo el ridículo que había pasado su compañera al desafiar la credibilidad del pelinegro.

-Tu total es de 19- todo quedo en silencio -¿Quieres saber porque?- pregunto serio.

-No gracias, te creo- Misa no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario cobarde de su amiga –No te rías, es que confió en tu novio ¿eso no te hace feliz?- intento excusarse.

-Claro- dijo Misa aun sonriendo - ¿Qué tal me fue a mi amor?-

-Misa has traído un total de 26- todos los objetos eran auténticos solamente que algunos estaban rotos por los forcejeos que la bolsa también había sufrido el día anterior.

-Lloren y paguen señoritas- festejaba la rubia –Oh acaso quieren sacar cuentas con mi novio-

-Aun poseo dignidad Misa- dijo Kioko –Aquí tienes mi tarjeta de crédito, la cuenta esta abierta para que puedas usarla-

-Esta es la mía- decía tristemente la castaña.

-Fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes y no se preocupen me acordare de ustedes cada vez que compre algo bonito con sus tarjetas de crédito- dijo en tono burlón –Nos vemos chicas- se despidió de sus amigas que caminaban derrotadas en su propio juego hacia la salida.

-¿Realmente iras de compras?- pregunto L ya sentado de nuevo frente a los monitores al sentir que la rubia se acercaba a él.

-Yo creo que no, de todas maneras gane mas que un guardarropa- la modelo beso a Ryuzaki sin importarle que todos los demás del cuartes estuvieran viendo incluyendo a Light, de todas maneras ya había terminado con el castaño a primera hora esa mañana.

-Te mencione que tu amiga Kioko se me declaro de una manera muy provocativa ayer en el bar, incluso beso mi cuello- decía de una manera tan incrédula que provocaba aun mas la ira de la rubia.

-¡¿Que ella izo que?!- gritaba furiosa la modelo –Comprare todo con su maldita tarjeta esto es la guerra-

L jalo el brazo de la joven provocando que sus caras quedaran frente a frente – ¿Ahora quien es la celosa?- el detective pudo notar como Misa inflaba sus cachetes en forma de puchero- Estoy enamorado solo de ti- la rubia se dejo caer abrazando a su novio como si fuera una niña pequeña mientras que L con su mano acariciaba sus hermosos cabellos dorados.

-Yo también te amo- pronuncio la modelo –Tengo que ir todo el día de compras junto con Watari para no interrumpirte en tu trabajo así que nos vemos esta noche en mi habitación Ryuzaki, me muero por que volvamos a dormir juntos- gritaba la frase mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta donde el mayordomo la esperaba –Ups perdón- se tapo la boca –Amor que no te de pena- decía sonriendo.

-No me da pena- dijo feliz mientras seguía tecleando la información capturándola en la computadora.

-Disculpa Ryuzaki ¿si Watari no esta, quien se encargara de los deberes?- pregunto el jefe Yagami dudoso de la partida del mayordomo.

-De eso no se preocupe señor Yagami- pauso para comer un pastelillo de chocolate que tenia en su carrito de dulces –Tengo la solución perfecta- L tomo una pequeña campana que estaba en el mismo lugar que los otros pastelillos haciéndola sonar.

-¿Si L?- dijo cerca del detective.

–Matsuda tráeme más café-

-En seguida- el policía ahora mayordomo había salido corriendo en busca del elixir solicitado _–Sabia que seria el único castigado-_ pensó al traer de vuelta la cafetera llena.

-Puedes retirarte- decía L sin voltear a verlo.

-Ryuzaki quisiera pedirte perdo…-

-Matsuda puedes retirarte- lo interrumpió.

-De acuerdo-

-Una cosa más- dijo L antes de que este se fuera.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto temeroso.

-Gracias- el mas joven de los policías había sonreído de oreja a oreja –Pero a pesar de que ayer todo allá salido bien, sigues siendo un idiota- tan rápido como apareció su sonrisa esta desapareció.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Amor estoy de vuelta- decía la chica entrando a su alcoba mirando trabajar al detective sentado en un sillón frente de una de las mesas que se utilizaban para tomar el té.

-¿Cómo te fue con Watari?- pregunto volteándola a ver.

-Fue muy divertido- dijo feliz –Compramos muchas cosas, espero que Kioko llore cuando vea su estado de cuenta- rio satisfactoriamente. Misa tomo asiento aun lado de L mirando lo sexi que se podía llegar a ver concentrado en la investigación –Por cierto hemos comprado cosas para ti también-

-¿Enserio?- pregunto aun con la vista en los papeles de su mano.

-Si ¿Qué te parece?- Misa había sacado de una de las bolsas una hermosa taza de porcelana donde el detective todos los días podría tomar su café.

Los ojos de L se abrieron de par en par al ver el primer regalo de su novia, esa taza la había visto hace tiempo solamente en una tienda de porcelana fina en Inglaterra la quería comprar en el mismo momento que la vio, pero la tienda solo tenia esa pieza como exhibición no de forma de venta, por mas que intento comprarla nunca lo logro.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?- dijo tomando con cuidado el objeto entre sus dedos.

-A veces ser Misa Amane tiene sus ventajas- se rio la rubia.

L dejo la pequeña taza junto con los papeles en la mesa frente a ellos, posando su mirada con la de la chica se inclino obligándola por inercia acostarse dejándola debajo de el ya estando arriba de ella con una mano acaricio la mejilla de la modelo bajando lentamente por su cuello, luego por sus pechos dibujando pequeños círculos sobre la ropa en la parte de sus pezones, bajo por su vientre hasta tocar su intimidad donde acaricio brutalmente cada parte de ella, por ultimo masajeo sus muslos de una manera tan romántica que Misa solo podía sentir los maravillosos espasmos recorrer su estomago, volvió a subir de nuevo al sexo de la joven introduciendo sus dedos por debajo de la falda y la ropa interior negra de la modelo haciéndola gemir por su caricia.

-Ryuzaki ¿Por qué tan de repente?- decía con la respiración entre cortada.

-Ahora cada vez que te veo tengo ganas de besarte o tocarte- el detective metió dos dedos en la intimidad de la chica haciéndola gritar de placer –Pude controlarme asta ahora- sonrió. Continúo bombeando con sus dedos asta sentir que Misa se había corrido con tan solo ser masturbada.

-Fue magnifico Ryuzaki- dijo abrazando al detective y besando su frente.

-¿Fue?- pregunto ingenuo –Si apenas hemos comenzado Misa- la joven modelo sonreía con picardía enredando sus piernas a la cintura de su novio para ser cargada directo hacia la cama.

-¿Qué hay de tu trabajo?- pregunto volteando a ver la gran pila de papeles sobre la mesa.

-Kira puede esperar- dijo mientras besaba apasionadamente el cuello de la rubia y removía su camisa de tirantes.

L nunca se hubiera imaginado diciendo esas palabras y mucho menos por la causa de una persona, pero tenia que admitir que ahora tenía nuevas prioridades en su vida, la primera ya no era atrapar a los integrantes de la empresa Yotsuba, tampoco mantener en alto el nombre de los tres mejores detectives del mundo, ahora solo podía pensar en proteger día y noche a una pequeña muchacha que había puesto su vida en sus manos. Al fin se había roto la tensión entre ellos, era hora de crear una nueva historia.

Fin

**Muchas gracias por leer asta el final, planeaba que este capitulo se dividiera en dos de lugar de uno pero temía el hecho de que no quedara bien dividido, bueno espero sus comentarios con muchísimas ansias ¿Por qué lo hice bien verdad? Jajajaj ojala que si porque me esforcé mucho en esta historia, gracias de nuevo por leer asta el final y acompañarme por todo este tiempo n.n**

**Quiero también mencionar por si tenían la duda, el final de esta historia se menciona que apenas se va abrir la investigación sobre la empresa Yotsuba así que Misa no sabe que Light es Kira y si se llegara a enterar por medio de Rem L no moriría porque ahora Misa ama al detective, así que no se preocupen de ninguna manera L morirá con este final :3**

**Los quiero mucho y espero sus Review con muchísimas ansias C:**

**Bye besooos!**


End file.
